A Fairies's Secret
by Array Harmond
Summary: Iniloh, cerita dari karakter si Author, hehehe. Jadi, cerita ini, tidak masuk fandom apapun dan saya terbitkan di SP, yang sepertinya kategori paling "Free". maaf, ini bukan FF tentang KPOP. Jika tidak berkenan, tidak usah bashing. tidak usah baca ! ini FF Straight, yang mau baca dan review positif, monggooh


Author's Note :

Hai, Everyone. Sebelumnya, Saya minta maaf, jika saya salah masuk dalam kategori ini. Because, secara, ini adalah fanfiction original dari kami.

Iniloh, cerita dari karakter si Author, hehehe.

Jadi, cerita ini, tidak masuk fandom apapun dan saya terbitkan di SP, yang sepertinya kategori paling "Free". maaf, ini bukan FF tentang KPOP.

Jika tidak berkenan, tidak usah bashing. tidak usah baca !

ini FF Straight, yang mau baca dan review positif, monggooh ~

Happy Reading ~

A JE3N Present

Fanfiction

A

FAIRIES

SECRET

By :

AVRIL (JE3N)

Characters :

Array Harmond (Petir) :

Cantik, badan ideal dengan kulit pucat, sedikit agresif, pesimis, pendiam, penyayang.

Vanessa Lysee (Tanah) :

Tinggi, sportiv, optimis, tegar, terkadang sensitive, cantik dan digemari pria.

Ryen Riech (Air) :

Tomboy, terkadang feminim, alim, jutek, pintar, psikologis, cantik.

Ivanna Leey (Udara) :

Cute, dewasa, berkulit kuning kecoklatan, baik hati, ramah, tegas, disiplin.

Lynes Stainer (Cahaya) :

Cerewet, lucu, imut, manja, centil, perhatian, berperasaan, lembut, percaya diri.

Chris Uckya (Api) :

Pendiam, sulit di tebak, pintar, sportiv, penyayang, terkadang cuek.

Steven Ritter (Api) :

Pembual, bermulut manis, pemain cinta, ganteng, gombal, egois.

Noval Stunner (Api) :

Agresif, sosial, hobi menyanyi, hitam manis, percaya diri, pemarah, cemburuan.

Shinichi Midas (Api) :

Periang, dewasa, bersifat ayah, manis, care, pernyayang.

Nicky Chortz (Api) :

Sportive, keras kepala, kulit putih, ceria, nakal, manja, tampan, imut, lucu, sosial.

Angel Sharon (Fairies Queen) :

Ratu para Fairies. Badan mungil berkulit pucat, ramah, baik hati.

Rotz Wunschen (Black Lord)

Ayah dari pada the Devil. Garang, badan tinggi tegap, kejam, licik.

Hund Other :

Kaki tangan Fairies Queen. Laki-laki ceroboh.

Ganz Nelke :

Kaki tangan Black Lord. Laki-laki yang sangat hati-hati dan patuh.

 _ *****STORY IS START...*****_

-A.N.Y.T.I.M.E-

Di malam yang gelap itu ...

5 gadis di jatuhkan dari langit dan saling terpisah. Salah satunya saat ini, terkapar di tengah padang pasir malam hari yang nyaris menghawa dingin. Rambut hijau yang terurai di atas pasir-pasir halus daerah sini terlihat anggun. Ketika hembusan angin malam menerpanya, ia terbangun.

Ia kaget. Dia terlihat nampak kebingungan.

Perasaannya aneh seakan ia tak ingat mengapa dia berada di tengah daerah tandus ini. Ia tak ingat sesuatu apapun, kecuali...

Dari kejauhan, nampak seseorang berjalan dalam hembusan angin gurun yang dingin. Seakan sosok yang seperti pria itu tengah menghampiri sang gadis. Dan tepat dugaannya. Seorang pria berwajah dingin...

Pria yang amat tampan...

Dan lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang gadis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara datar namun bergema.

"A-...A-Array... Array Harmond..." Ya, gadis itu hanya mengingat namanya saja selain daripada itu ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia tak tahu darimana dia dan mengapa dia terdampar disini.

Sang pria melihat tanda 'Butterfly' di pergelangan sang gadis ketika sang gadis menerima uluran tangannya.

"Aku Chris Uckya. Kau tak punya siapa-siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu datar namun selidik. Gadis bernama Array menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Di sebuah gedung sekolah yang megah dan mewah. Dengan palang nama depan di gedung atas menyebutkan, 'Fair-TeRr-Vil' School. Sekolah yang selalu terdapat misteri di dalamnya. Hari itu ternyata, Chris akan masuk ke sekolah itu.

Selain hidup sebatang kara, Chris laki-laki pekerja keras dan sekarang bisa menghidupi diri sendiri. Sejak kecil, Chris sudah tak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dan tentunya, semenjak ia bertemu dan hidup bersama Array, keseharian Chris juga menjadi lebih terbantu.

Di kelas 2 di Sekolah Menengah Atas itu...

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua teman baru." Jelas ibu guru yang manis itu. Chris dan Array lalu masuk kedalam kelas ketika sudah di persilahkan. Mereka berdua langsung memperkenalkan diri.

Namun di samping itu, seorang siswa yang duduk di antara murid-murid ini menatap Chris dengan selidik dan seringai bermaksud. "sst! Hssh!" Pria itu lalu memanggil temannya yang duduk di depannya. Laki-laki yang berparas sangar dengan surai hitam yang duduk di depanpun mulai menoleh. "Steven...!"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Jelas lelaki beriris violet itu. "Segera mungkin kita akan beritahu Black Lord, Shinichi..." Ungkap Steven.

Chris dan Array langsung menghampiri bangku masing-masing. Ketika Array akan mencapai bangkunya...

'Deg.'

Kepalanya terasa sakit saat ia melewati dua orang wanita yang duduk di depannya. Ketika Array nyaris pingsan sebelum duduk, kedua wanita itu siaga menggapainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satunya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Array lemah. Chris tersentak saat melihat Array barusan. Tentu saja, Chris yang sebenarnya menyayangi Array merasa khawatir...

Jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat...

Array tengah merenung di bangku belakang halaman sekolah. Sepertinya Chris juga tidak mencarinya. Selain karena Chris, Array masih mencari-cari jati dirinya. Ia merasa bukan dari dunia ini tapi kenapa Array bisa berada di dunia ini? Array jadi merasa setengah amnesia, ia seperti memikul beban berat...

Lalu, saat itu dua wanita menghampirinya. Ternyata, itu wanita yang ada di kelas tadi.

"Hei, apa kau benar tak apa-apa?" Sapa wanita berambut ikal panjang dari salah satunya. Bukan yang menyapa Array tadi pagi. Array menggeleng pelan. Agak merasa ragu juga untuk mengakrabkan diri. "Oh ya, maaf. Namaku Lynes Stainer, dan ini Ivanna Leey." Ungkap Lynes sok akrab dan juga memperkenalkan temannya yang manis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. "Array, mau tidak kau jadi sahabat kami?"

"e...?" Array tercengang. Ia sebenarnya agak senang juga mendengarnya tapi Array tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya sedangkan Chris bilang tidak boleh percaya pada orang lain begitu saja. "A-Anu, itu bagaimana ya..." Jawab Array akhirnya takut-takut.

...

Sementara itu, Shinichi Midas dan Steven Ritter sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang berselimut gelap entah dimana. Kedua lelaki keren itu juga masih mengenakan seragamnya di jam istirahat ini. Kenapa bisa mereka berada di tempat lain padahal awalnya mereka berada di sekolah 'Fair-TeRr-Vil' dalam sekejap? Kita masih belum mengetahui itu...

"Ayah, kami menemukan seorang lagi." Jelas Steven sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus. Bawa dia tengah malam nanti. Kita akan menyempurnakan jati diri 'Devil'nya."

"Lalu, apakah kita sudah boleh menghisap darah 'fairies'?" Aju Shinichi terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah, Shinichi. Kita satukan kelima 'devil' dulu dan baru kita akan merencakan proses ritual." Ucap lelaki dewasa yang di kenal Black Lord itu dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Jam pulang tiba. Sore itu, Chris tengah berjalan pulang bersama Array. Namun, Chris terus diam. Itu membuat Array sedikit jenuh dan bingung harus mulai membicarakan topik apa pada Chris yang sedikit cuek itu.

"Hmm, Chris." Array memulai. "Oh, ya! Aku sudah punya teman! Namanya Ivanna dan Lynes! Kalau kau—"

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Chris singkat. Membuat Array terdiam. Sepertinya, Chris tidak mood untuk mengobrol. Sepertinya gelagat Chris juga agak aneh. Array suka gundah dan gelisah kalau Chris bersikap seperti itu. padahal, Array sebenarnya sangat...

Saat itu langkah Chris dan Array terhenti karena terkejut melihat dua pria berjubah hitam muncul di hadapan mereka.

Chris dengan reflek berdiri di depan Array dan bersiaga dengan pose berkelahinya. Namun, laki-laki berjubah yang dengan secepat kilat berada di dekat mereka membuat Chris lengah. Pria berambut hitam itu lalu memukul tengkuk leher Chris sehingga Chris terjatuh sedangkan pria berambut violet dengan secepat kilat menahan Array.

"Chris! Ukkh..." Gumam Array cemas melihat keadaan Chris yang terjatuh. Namun, tangan si pria berambut violet itu masih menyanderanya.

"Si...Sial...ugh, apa mau kalian?!" Sentak Chris. Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Steven yang kini berada di dekat Chris dengan tenang menangkap Chris yang melemah.

Ia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi sisi leher Chris. "Ternyata benar..." gumamnya saat melihat tanda 'butterfly black' di leher Chris. "Shinichi, kita pergi." Titahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis ini?"

"Aku duluan." Sepertinya Steven tak menghiraukan pertanyaan rrekannya dan menghilang membawa Chris. Shinichi yang tahu sifat dingin sahabatnya itu hanya mendecak kesal. Ia tahu kalau ada tanda 'butterfly' di lengan gadis yang ditawannya ini.

"Hmm... kuhisap saja kalau begitu..." Seringai Shinichi sambil memperlihatkan taringnya ke leher Array yang sedang ketakutan.

"Sand-er!" pasir berterbangan kearah Shinichi namun dengan cepat Shinichi menghindar dan sayangnya harus melepaskan Array. Sepertinya seseorang berusaha untuk menolong Array dengan elemen tanahnya. Shinichi hanya tersenyum menyeringai ketika di ketahui yang menyerangnya adalah seorang 'fairies' yang sedang dalam keadaan berubah. Sebenarnya, Shinichi ingin menghadapi fairies itu namun Black Lord memperingati agar tak menyerang saat bertemu fairies. Dan pada akhirnya, Shinichi berlalu.

"Kau tak apa?!" Gadis fairies itu berlari menghampiri Array.

"I-Iya..." Desah Array shock. Gadis fairies itu tersentak ketika menemukan tanda di lengan Array.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya. Kemudian, gadis fairies itu membawa Array kekediamannya karena saat itu Array mulai pingsan.

Di tempat Black Lord...

Chris di dorong ke kursi dalam keadaan yang terikat. Bola mata Chris menangkap dua sosok yang baru saja menyerangnya, dan sesorang lain yang terlihat memiliki aura yang amat gelap.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!"

"Kami adalah kawanmu." Jelas Steven.

"Kawan? Bodoh, kau pikir aku bisa di tipu dengan trik murahan seperti ini! Kalian menculikku, kan?! Mana bisa ku anggap kalian teman!" Chris mulai geram.

"Kami adalah the devil. Begitupula kau. Apa selama ini kau tak menyadarinya? Kau memiliki tanda kupu-kupu hitam di belakang lehermu." Ungkap Steven datar.

Chris mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah anak-anak. Tak usah bicara panjang lebar. Nanti dia juga akan memahami dirinya sendiri ketika menjadi devil." Black Lord mulai bicara dan menghampiri. "Kita mulai saja." Black Lord menepuk dahi Chris dengan telapak tangannya. Dan selanjutnya Chris seperti tak sadarkan diri ketika mata kagetnya berubah menjadi warna keabu-abuan. Setelah itu terjadi cukup lama, Chris berteriak kesakitan.

Saat ini, Chris sedang dijadikan devil, sosok drakula pengikut kegelapan.

Sementara itu, Array mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan. Array yang setengah sadarpun merasa heran mengapa dia berada di sebuah ruangan.

"Di...dimana aku?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Seorang wanita berbadan tinggi itu sedari tadi berada di ruang yang sama menunggu kepulihan gadis yang di temuinya. "Syukurlah. Kau bisa tiada jika darahmu di hisapnya.."

"A-anu... siapa kau?" Tanya Array takut-takut sekaligus curiga.

"Ah. Ya! Maaf, namaku Vanessa Lysee, kau?"

"Array Harmond..."

"Array aku yang menolongmu tadi. Dan sekarang kau ada di apartemenku"

"Eh? Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh ya, aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata seorang fairies."

"Fai...ries?" Tanya Array bingung.

"He? Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu?" Tanya Vanessa cengok. Array menggeleng pelan. "Begini, aku harus mengumpulkan teman-temanku yang di turunkan kedunia ini. Fairies memiliki tanda butterfly di lengan mereka dan kau memiliki itu." Array lalu melihat lengannya dan menemukan tanda yang di jelaskan Vanessa. "Selain itu, kita juga punya musuh. Mereka adalah Devil—"

Tok Tok Tok.

Perkataan Vanessa terinterupsi ketika mendengar pintu apartemen di ketuk. Lalu, Vanessa menghampiri dan menemukan tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Noval?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Vanessa. Ini barang yang kau minta di belikan." Noval menyodorkan kantung plastik putih dimana ada barang yang Vanessa titipkan. Karena kebetulan, Noval berkerja sambilan di mini market.

"Ah. Terima kasih banyak ya, Noval." Ungkap Vanessa merasa terbantu dan senang. Lalu, terdengar suara Array dari dalam, menanyakan siapa yang datang.

"Sama-sama. Hm, ada tamu ya?"

"Iya. Sedang ada temanku. Ayo masuk dan berkenalan dengannya." Ajak Vanessa dan menemui Noval dengan Array.

"Dia namanya Array. Array, ini tetanggaku." Ungkap Vanessa memberitahu.

Noval yang memang sifat dasarnya sopan, lalu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal. Namaku Noval Stunner."

Namun saat itu Array malah terdiam kaku melihat Noval. "—Pria? Chris!" Ungkapnya terkejut ketika tahu Noval adalah pria, Array justru teringat Chris! Pria yang pertama kali ia kenal. Ia ingat ia harusnya mengkhawatirkan Chris! "Vanessa, sekali lagi terima kasih!" Ungkap Array sambil beranjak pergi.

"He-hei! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" Pertanyaan Vanessa tak dihiraukan Array yang sudah berlari keluar apartemennya. Array terus berlari dan berlari di malam gelap itu. berlari tanpa henti dan hati yang gelisah...

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya." Ungkap Noval. Ia merasa tak enak jika berduaan saja dengan seorang gadis. Vanessa yang tercengangpun mengiyakannya.

Setelah Noval pergi dari apartemennya, Vanessa langsung menghubungi rekan fairiesnya.

"Communication!" Ia melafalkan mantra dan membuat diagram video calling dengan menggunakan elemen tanahnya. "Ryen?"

"Vanessa, ada apa?" Nampak sosok gadis cantik dengan wajah cool muncul di layar diagram.

"Cepat kerumahku. Ada pembicaraan penting! Segera!" Perintah Vanessa. Temannya yang bernama Ryen itupun mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum layar diagram mulai di non-aktifkan.

...

BRAK.

Array membuka pintu rumah tempat tinggalnya dan Chris. Deru nafasnya tersengal-sengal sehabis berlarian. Array amat khawatir tentang Chris, namun, tak ada siapapun di rumah itu...

Array menjatuhkan kedua lututnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak berapa lama, angin besar kembali membuka pintu dengan suara gaduh. Array reflek menoleh. Nampak sosok Chris berada disana. Berjalan masuk dengan kondisi parah, ada darah di sela-sela bibir dan dahinya.

"A...A..Array..." Panggilnya miris lalu terjatuh pingsan.

"Chris!" Array langsung menghampiri Chris dan segera merawatnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman yang lain...

Ivanna masih belum tidur. Gadis berambut hitam ini masih duduk di ruang depan sambil membaca-baca majalah. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang malam itu, seseorang lain yang sebatang kara yang tinggal bersama keluarga Ivanna...

Krek. Suara pintu masuk bergeser dan derap kaki orang yang di tunggu Ivanna semakin mendekati ruang depan. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, Steven. Lagipula ini sudah jam 01.00 pagi." Ujar Ivanna.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Jawab Steven acuh. Iapun kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" Suara saudara perempuannya itu menghentikan langkah Steven. "Kenapa kau sering pulang jam segini?" Tanya Ivanna selidik namun cemas.

Steven masih diam. Ivanna jadi semakin ingin tahu. "...Sudahlah. aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." Jawab Steven dingin. Tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ivanna dan Ivanna jadi kesal.

...

Shinichi pulang ke kediamannya. Karena hari sudah sangat malam, ruangan sudah mulai gelap tak ada penerangan, dan suasana terasa begitu hening. Karena semua orang di rumah sudah tidur. "Haaah, selalu saja seperti ini.." Helanya. Shinichi merasa tak di anggap berada di rumah itu, dan mereka tak peduli dengan apa saja yang Shinichi lakukan.

Ketika ia akan menuju kamarnya dan tengah melewati kamar Lynes, adik tirinya, langkahnya terhenti.

Shinichi mematung di depan pintu kamar Lynes. Dan entah apa yang di pikirkannya, diam-diam ia menyusup kedalam. Nampak seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ikalnya sedang tertidur pulas. Shinichi tersenyum dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Perlahan ia memegang lengan Lynes dan memandangi tanda butterfly yang ada disana.

"Cantiknya..." Shinichi terkagum dengan tanda itu.

Tanpa Shinichi sadari, rupanya Lynes merasa terusik, dan saat ia membuka matanya...

"Shinichi! Sedang apa kau disini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluar, BUODOOH!" Jerit Lynes shock dan melempar Shinchi dengan bantalnya. Dan dengan kaget juga Shinchi beralri keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Maafkan aku~~~~" Malam itu sukses membuat penghuni di kediaman Lynes dan Shinchi terbangun.

...

Ryen Riech, sahabat Vanessa yang juga seorang fairies akan pergi malam itu juga. Dan dengan usaha agar tidak ketahuan, ia pergi melalui jendela kamarnya, namun, saat ia akan kabur, seorang pria membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ryen? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ni-Nicky... aku..." Ryen tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah ini ketika memergokinya. Di tambah lagi, Ryen yang berada dalam mode perubahan fairies membuat ia semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Dan sepertinya paras Nicky juga terlihat heran.

"Uhm. Ahahah, dasar tomboy! Kabur lewat jendela segala. Sudahlah, kenapa kau tidak lewat pintu depan saja kalau hanya pergi dan kembali kerumah ini lagi?"

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak apa, ayo!" Nicky menarik tangan Ryen dan melangkah turun menuju pintu depan. Dan ketika Ryen sudah keluar, Nicky masih berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu depan. "Kapan kau pulang, Ryen?"

"Aku...Aku menginap dirumah teman. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok sore."

"Okk. Baiklah." Ungkap Nicky dan melambai melihat Ryen yang semakin pergi.

...

Di apartemen Vanessa, Ryen sudah sampai...

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Ryen sambil mengoperasikan laptop sihirnya.

"Array Harmond!" Jelas Vanessa antusias. Dan Ryen segera mengetikkan nama itu.

"Ketemu! Sudah ketemu!" vanessa lalu menoleh ke laptop Ryen. "Array Harmond, baru pindah ke SMA 'Fair-TeRr-Vil' bersama Chris Uckya tadi pagi. Belum ada keistimewaan darinya." Jelas Ryen membaca sepatah demi sepatah kata yang tertera.

"Jadi, di sekolah 'Fair-TeRr-Vil' ya? Baiklah, Ryen! Kita harus siap-siap!" Jelas Vanessa bersemangat.

-V.E.R.Y-W.O.R.R.I.E.D-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah 'Fair-TeRr-Vil', Vanessa dan Ryen berjalan memasuki koridor dan akan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mendaftar menjadi murid baru.

Namun di tengah jalan, Ryen tak sengaja melihat laki-laki yang agak mencolok dimatanya di dalam kelas itu sedang terdiam, padahal, pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Laki-laki yang di lihat oleh Ryen saat itu adalah Steven Ritter. Dan tanpa sengaja, ketika Steven tengah menggaruk-garuk lehernya, sekilas Ryen melihat tanda kupu-kupu hitam dari kejauhan sana.

'Bukankah tanda adalah tanda the devil?' Gumamnya. 'Ah tidak mungkin di sekolah ini ada The devil, mungkin tadi aku salah lihat.' Kemudian Ryen menyusul langkah kaki Vanessa yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Vanessa, tunggu aku."

"Ayo cepatlah, kamu kenapa lamban, sih." Ungkap Vanessa sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau Ryen sempat terhenti di depan kelas lain.

Lalu, mereka kembali berjalan dalam langkah sama sampai menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dari sana.

"Hm... tadi kita masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Ryen lupa. Namun sedikit memastikan.

"..." Tak ada respon dari Vanessa. Sepertinya dia lupa juga karena ucapan kepala sekolah yang terlalu cepat itu.

Namun, sambil berjalan melewati tiap-tiap kelas, Ryen dan Vanessa berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan saat Vanessa berhenti di depan sebuah kelas sambil melihat papan nama kelas...

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kita di kelas ini!" Ungkap Vanessa tersenyum.

"Anggrek? Ah, aku benci bunga anggrek..." Gumam Ryen.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Vanessa sambil menggenggam tangan Ryen.

"Tunggu dulu..." Ryen menahan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Nanti kita ketinggalan mata pelajarannya."

Ryen berfikir, ini adalah kelas yang tadi menghentikan langkahnya tadi. "Apa kau yakin ini kelas kita? Perasaan tadi pak kepala sekolah bilang kelas bunga lily atau bungan mawar... kenapa harus anggrek?"

"Sudahlah, kelas apa saja sama saja kan? Dan menurut firasatku, fairies itu ada di kelas ini!" Ajak Vanessa tanpa ragu menarik lengan Ryen masuk kedalam.

Saat perkenalan, benar saja ada Array di kelas ini. Array sendiri agak tersentak saat melihat Vanessa dan temannya itu di depan. Ryen yang memiliki kekuatan psikolog merasakan ada aura-aura hitam. Terutama pada laki-laki yang ia sangka memiliki tanda kupu-kupu. Selain tercium bau fairies, namun Ryen merasakan ada devil di kelas ini.

"Nah, Vanessa, Ryen, kalian duduk sebangku di sana." Guru berucap dan menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong di belakang. Membuat pengamatan Ryen buyar. Vanessa tahu dengan gelagat Ryen itu, mungkin saja memang benar ada Devil di kelas ini dan sudah menyadari bahwa mereka adalah fairies.

Namun, Vanessa memilih untuk mengajak Ryen terlebih dahulu menuju bangku mereka dan mengikuti jam pelajaran.

Karena ini hari pertama Ryen dan Vanessa masuk ke sekolah ini, mereka tak ambil banyak tindakan kecuali menjadi murid pada umunya sehingga mereka terus seperti itu hingga usai jam sekolah.

Saat ini, Vanessa dan Ryen sedang berjalan di koridor untuk pulang sambil mendeskripsikan pengamatan mereka seharian ini.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Kita harus waspada mungkin saja devil yang ada di sekolah ini sudah melacak keberadaan kita. Sebisa mungkin kita harus menyembunyikan aura fairies kita terlebih dahulu." Jelas Vanessa serius.

"Ya, selain kita berdua yang sudah masuk sosok fairies sempurna, mungkin saja Array dan kedua teman yang lain masih di ambang-ambang. Aku jadi khawatir kalau the devil menyadari keberadaan Array." Ungkap Ryen berfikir.

"Kita juga tidak bisa mengajak pulang dan mengobrol dengan Array karena laki-laki yang terus bersamanya. Siapa ya dia namanya? Chris, kalau tidak salah."

"Ya, laki-laki itu juga mencurigakan."

Saat mereka tengah asik mengobrol. Tanpa sadar Vanessa terjatuh karena seseorang menabraknya.

"Aduh...sakit..." Keluh Vanessa.

"Kau tak apa, Vanessa?" Ungkap Ryen sambil membantu Vanessa berdiri.

"AH! Aku minta maaf!" Gadis yang baru saja menabrak Vanessa membungkuk minta maaf. Ryen tiba-tiba tersontak dengan tanda yang ada di lengan gadis itu.

"Fairies?!" Gumamnya cepat.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam itu polos.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati kalau berjalan." Ujar Ryen sambil memaksakan tersenyum dan mengirim isyarat mata pada Vanessa bahwa gadis yang di hadapan mereka ini adalah calon fairies.

"Iya. Aku akan berhati-hati, sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

"Sepertinya, kita teman sekelas ya?" Vanessa mulai sedikit menginterogasi.

"Iya, benar. Dan aku sudah berbuat salah pada murid baru! Maafkan aku."

"Ah. Tidak masalah, kok. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Ivanna Leey." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri secara resmi tidak seperti di kelas. Namaku Vanessa Lysee dan ini sahabatku yang tomboy, Ryen Riech."

"Iya, salam kenal ya." Ivanna mulai berjabat tangan dengan ramah kepada keduanya. Lalu, saat itu terdengar suara memanggil-manggil di belakang sana

"Ivanna~~~!" Teriak gadis berambut ikal sambil melambai-lambai.

Ryen dan Vanessa semakin tersentak saat tahu gadis berambut ikal itu juga memiliki tanda.

"Oh, Lynes. Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar dari teman-teman katanya kau di gencet dengan orang berbadan tinggi dan gemuk! Dimana orangnya! Biar kuhajar!"

Saat itu Ivanna tersenyum miris. Dasar murid-murid di sekolah ini Cuma bisa melihat dan salah sangka! "Ahahaha, anu... itu... mereka..."

"APA KAU BILANG?! AKU GEMUK?!" Ungkap Ryen kesal yang sebenarnya di bicarakan Lynes sedikit banyak menyinggung keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Eh? Apa aku salah?" Tanya Lynes sok polos.

"KENAPA KAU BERPURA-PURAA POLOS?! Biar kuhajar wajahmu itu!" Ryen naik pitam.

"Ah sudahlah, Ryen~~" Vanessa berusaha untuk menenangkan Ryen.

"Ahahaha, maafkan temanku ini ya." Ujar Ivanna sambil menjauhkan Lynes dari mereka.

"Eh? Apa mereka yang melabrakmu, Ivanna?"

"Bukan Lynes~ kau itu terlalu banyak percaya omongan orang lain ya." Ungka Ivanna sweatdrop. "Aku hanya menabrak mereka dan meminta maaf berkali-kali, mereka juga baik." Jelas Ivanna.

"Ups. Maaf ya, aku sudah salah sangka." Ungkap Lynes pada Vanessa dan Ryen. Vanessa dan Ryen yang sedikit kesalpun hanya bisa memahami. "Oh, ya, namaku Lynes Stainer."

"Salam kenal." Ungkap Ryen dan Vanessa berbarengan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian memiliki tanda di lengan ya? Sama seperti kita juga..." Ujar Vanessa meyakinkan.

"Eh? Masa?" Tanya Ivanna balik.

"Ah, iya benar! Ada tanda kupu-kupu di lenganku." Decak Lynes.

"Hmm, tapi itu tidak mengherankan sih... soalnya adat istiadat di sekolah ini memang rata-rata semua murid memiliki sebuah tanda di tubuh mereka."

Perkataan Ivanna membuat Vanessa dan Ryen saling berpandangan serius. "Memang ada cerita yang seperti itu?!" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Membuat Ivanna sedikit terkejut dan Lynes geleng-geleng kepala.

"B-Baiklah akan aku ceritakan..." Ungkap Ivanna gelagapan. "Jika kita memiliki tanda yang sama dan letaknya sama persis. Bisa di katakan dahulu nenek moyang kita adalah satu desa dan satu halaman. Lambang-lambang itu juga memiliki ciri khas khusus kepribadian kita."

"Hm, pantas saja aku nyaman sekali berteman dengan Ivanna. Apa karena gara-gara tanda yang sama dan tidak kami sadari ini ya?" Gumam Lynes.

"Hm, dan setahuku, kakak tiri Lynes dan sepupuku juga sangat akrab. Mereka memiliki tanda kupu-kupu di belakang lehernya." Terang Ivanna.

"Ah ya! Shinichi memang punya lambang di belakang lehernya!" Ungkap Lynes.

Ryen dan Vanessa saling berpandangan. Tanda di belakang leher dengan gambar kupu-kupu hitam? Tentu saja itu adalah simbol devil. Mereka tak menyangka ada dua devil di sekolah ini bahkan keberadaan mereka dekat sekali dengan Ivanna dan Lynes.

"Jadi begitu! Sepertinya kita dari nenek moyang yang sama! Semoga kita bisa akrab ya, Vanessa, Ryen!" Ujar Ivanna dan Lynes. Vanessa dan Ryen hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Keesokkan harinya, Ivanna dan Lynes nampak beristirahat bersama Vanessa dan Ryen, mereka mulai untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Oh ya, Ivanna, kita tidak menemui Array siang ini..." Gumam Lynes sambil celingak-celinguk. "Ah! Itu dia!" Lynes segera menghampiri Array. Memang, selama berteman, Array akan selalu bersama Ivanna dan Lynes pada jam istirahat, agak sedikit menguntungkan juga Vanessa dan Ryen berteman dengan kedua gadis yang di kenal mereka kemarin sehingga tidak pusing untuk mendekati Array saat tidak bersama Chris.

"Hei kawan-kawan, gadis ini juga teman kita, namanya Array Hamond."

"Sa-Salam kenal."

"Loh? Array? Kau masih ingat, kan denganku?" Tanya Vanessa. Habis dia heran kenapa reaksi Array sangat pemalu padahal Vanessa sudah pernah menolongnya.

"Kau..." Array mencoba mengingat wajahnya. "Ah! Kau Vanessa?" Tanya Array takut-takut.

"Iya! Ini aku! Ini temanku, Ryen Riech."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau ada di sekolah ini." Ungkap Array tersenyum."Dan maaf untuk yang waktu itu aku terburu-buru pulang karena aku mengkhawatirkan seseorang."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ivanna bingung.

"Iya. Vanessa pernah menolongku di jalan." Jelas Array.

"Kalau begitu, karena kita sepertinya sudah saling berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat?" Tanya Vanessa pada ketiga teman barunya.

Array tercengang. Ia memang sering di katakan bersahabat dengan Ivanna dan Lynes. Tapi, Array merasa menghindari diri karena Ivanna dan Lynes sangat cocok berdua. Namun entah kenapa, perasaan Array saat ini menghangat.

Ingatan Array sedikit pulih dengan kehadiran 4 temannya disini.

Ia ingat bahwa ia memiliki 4 sahabat di dunia asalnya yang entah ada dimana. Dan saat ingatan-ingatan mulai merasuki, Array merasakan kepalanya sakit teramat sangat sehingga ia menjatuhkan diri, namun dengan sigap Ryen menahan tubuh Array dari belakang.

"Hati-Hati." Ungkap Ryen.

"Te-Terima kasih." Jawab Array lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Array?" Tanya Ivanna khawatir sambil memegang pundak Array.

"Hm, iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku senang, aku bisa menjadi bagian dari persahabatan kalian." Ucap Array sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ketika mereka berlima mulai bersahabat. Array sudah sedikit membebaskan diri dari Chris. Kelimanya pulang bersama, berjalan bersama-sama, tertawa dan bercanda bersama, istirahat bersama-sama bahkan mereka terkadang bertemu di luar sekolah.

Di samping itu, fairies yang tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah memiliki pertahanan kuat dan devil yang masih beranggotakan 3 orang, merasa terancam...

Malam itu, di sebuah mini market, dimana tempat Noval berkerja. Saat itu Mini market sudah masuk jam malam dan pelanggan sudah mulai sepi. Noval yang memang penjaga kasir di mini market itu kedatangan 3 orang pelanggan, lelaki tampan dengan jubah gelap yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Tidak kusangka, bisa-bisanya kita tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sial, apa karena kebaikkannya sehingga tanda di lehernya tak tampak?" Gumam salah satunya yang berambut hitam.

"Oi, Stev! Ayah bilang juga selain dia, yang satunya juga orang baik! Nyaris sama seperti tanda Chris yang juga akan menghilang. Untung kita sudah cepat-cepat."

"Diamlah, Shinichi." Ungkap lelaki yang merasa namanya di sebut dan yang paling memiliki paras terdingin.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Noval bingung karena ketiga pria tidak memilih belanjaan dan hanya berdiskusi di depannya.

"Banci." Desis Chris.

"Eh?" Noval yang merasa bahwa salah satu dari ketiganya berkata seperti itu karena mengejeknya yang lemah lembut.

"Bawa dia!" Titah Steven pada Shinichi dan Chris yang memang lebih junior darinya di devil.

"Oi! Oi! Apa yang kalian inginkan!" Berontak Noval ketika Chris dan Shinichi menahannya di masing-masing sisinya. Ia juga kaget ketika kekuatan dua orang itu seperti bukan kekuatan yang setara dengan tubuh mereka... seperti, kekuatan... iblis?!

Lalu, mereka membawa paksa Noval kepada Black Lord dan menjadikannya sebagai Devil.

...

Lalu, di kemudian hari, Steven, Shinichi, Chris dan Noval yang sudah mengetahui jati diri mereka dan juga teman terakhir mereka yang bernama Nicky Chortz, mereka juga mendatangi dimana Nicky berada.

Saat itu Nicky sedang bersama gadis-gadis temannya dan ia juga merasa bingung dan berontak ketika di hadang oleh 4 pria tampan berjubah gelap. Kemudian, tanpa Nicky sadari, ia sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

2 bulan telah berlalu...

Suatu hari Ivanna mengundang teman-teman fairiesnya kerumah untuk merayakan ulang tahun sepupunya, Steven Ritter, secara kecil-kecilan. Steven yang tak bisa menolak ke keras kepalaan Ivannapun akhirnya mengundang teman-teman devilnya.

Di hari ulang tahu Steven, Ivanna dan kawan-kawannya langsung pulang kerumah Ivanna untuk mempersiapkan pesta dan kue ulang tahun untuk Steven. Kue ulang tahun adalah kegiatan yang paling terakhir selesai. Dan ketika keempat teman Ivanna beristirahat dan Ivanna yang masih sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan piring-piring, Steven yang baru pulang masuk kedapur dan mencicipi butter cream pada kue yang terletak di meja dapur begitu saja.

Ketika Ivanna berbalik badan dan menemukan Steven denga kue ulang tahunnya...

"Ah! Steven! Itu jangan dimakan sekarang!" Sentak Ivanna ingin menangis. Padahal, ia ingin membuat moment dulu sebelum memakan kue ulang tahun bersama malam nanti.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Ini kue ulang tahunku! Dan sipit! Ini terlalu manis, aku tidak suka!" Ungkap Steven menghina.

Ivanna yang kesal semakin dibuat kesal dan sedih oleh perkataannya.

"Apa? Kau memarahiku dan mengatakan aku sipit?! Kau itu bermulut ganas!" Umpat Ivanna.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?! dasar sipit! China! Tionghoa! Pelit! Sok tahu! Berlagak!"

"AH! Kau Egois! Serakah! Sok pemimpin! Angkuh! Tukang tidur! Males! Sok ganteng! Dasar KATAKKKK~~!" Ivanna tak mau kalah.

"KAU TAK BERGUNA! PEMAKSA!" Tambah Steven egois.

"Kau pengangguran! MISKIN! TIDAK MODAL~~!" Ivanna makin marah sampai mau menangis.

PRANG. PRANG. BRUAK. BRUUGH!

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di arah dapur. Membuat ke 4 fairies yang hanya satu-satunya orang yang mendengar keributan itu menghampiri.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat pertengkaran hebat di dapur oleh kedua orang egois dan tak mau mengalah, semua peralatan ringan melayang dimana-mana, namun, sang kue masih bisa terselamatkan...

"Hei~ kalian jangan berteng—uughh!" Lynes yang mencoba melerai malah terkena lemparan tepung di wajahnya dan gadis centil itu buru-buru meninggalkan dapur dan mencari kamar mandi.

Nyaris saja ketiga yang lain ingin tertawa namun mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ivanna dan Steven.

Saking kesalnya, Steven sampai tak sadar melafakan sebuah mantra, namun meleset dan mengenai kue sehingga kue terjatuh berantakan di lantai...

Ryen dan Vanessa yang menyadari Steven tadi melafalkan sesuatu mulai curiga. Sedangkan Ivanna syok melihat kue yang dibuat bersama teman-temannya untuk Steven, malah di hancurkan oleh Steven sedniri..

"...K-Kau...STEVEN JAHAT!" Teriak Ivanna dan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengunci diri.

Steven yang baru merasa menyesal tak meperdulikan tatapan Vanessa, Ryen dan Array dan ia mengejar Ivanna kekamarnya...

...

"Ivanna? Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Steven sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pintu kamar Ivanna. Tak ada sahutan yang di jawab, tapi Steven bisa mendengar jelas suara isakan-isakan lirih di dalam.

Saat Steven memutar knop pintu, ia tersentak kalau kamar Ivanna tak terkunci. "Aku masuk kedalam ya..." Ujar Steven sambil melangkah masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjang Ivanna yang masih terbaring sambil menangis. "Ivanna...aku minta maaf ya..." Ujar Steven sambil mengusap bahu Ivanna.

"Hiks.." Ivanna masih tak mau berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengataimu yang jelek-jelek dan menghancurkan kuemu..." Ungkap Steven menyesal. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian makan di luar, bagaimana?" Mendengar permintaan maaf Steven yang sepertinya serius sampai mau mentraktir membuat Ivanna sedikit tenang dari isakannya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan? Kalau kau setuju, kita berkumpul di restaurant Jepang di Ibukota ya. Aku juga akan segera menjemput teman-temanku."

Ivanna berbalik menghadap Steven. "...Sungguh?" Steven mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Maafkan aku juga karena sudah berkata kasar." Ungkap Ivanna sambil menunduk. Steven tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut Ivanna.

"Iya. Kita saling minta maaf saja." Ucap Steven. 'Cih, kalau bukan karena keluarga mereka yang baik padaku, aku juga malas melakukan hal seperti ini! Dasar gadis keras kepala.' Gumam Steven dalam hati sambil mendecak kesal.

Jam 7 malam sudah mulai berdentang. Ivanna, Lynes, Vanessa, Ryen dan Array sudah sampai di restaurant yang di maksud dan mencari-cari anak laki-laki. Lalu, pandangan mereka tertumpu pada meja urut 13 dimana ada 5 cowok sudah duduk disana. Salah satunya adalah Steven.

"Noval?"

"Vanessa?"

"A-Array?"

"Chris?!"

"Nicky?"

"Hai, Ryen."

Ivanna dan Lynes yang memang sudah mengenal Steven dan Shinichi merasa tercengang dengan pertemuan teman-teman mereka.

"KENAPA KALIAN ADA DISINI?" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku minta maaf Vanessa, Ryen dan Array, mereka bertiga temanku." Lerai Steven.

"Aku sih senang kalau makan bersama Chris juga." Ungkap Array sambil menaruh tasnya dan duduk.

"Ah. Aku hanya kaget saja kalau tetangga apartemenku juga temanmu, Stev." Vanessa juga mulai menduduki diri.

"Ya Ampun, bahkan kau sampai berteman dengan orang macam Nicky." Ungkap Ryen lelah.

"Hee? Memangnya Ryen tak senang ya dengan sikapku?" Ujar Nicky merajuk.

"Oh! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pesan makanan saja." Ujar Steven lagi menengahi.

'Mereka 5 fairies, bersikaplah yang sopan, terutama kau Shinichi.' Bisik Steven.

'Eh? Kok aku? Bukankah Nicky yang harus di waspadai?' Rajuk Shinichi.

'Aku tahu kau sangat cinta pada Ivanna.' Gertak Steven.

'Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu?!'Ujar Shinichi kaget. Namun Steven hanya mendesis.

Tak terasa makan malam ini sudah menunjukkan jam malam.

'Baiklah, aku akan membagi tugas pada kalian. Sekarang kita harus mengambil hati agar kita tak di curigai.' Bisik Steven bertitah. Sejak makan malam di mulai, Steven merasa risih dengan tatapan Vanessa yang sepertinya menyelidik, begitupun Ryen.

"Ah. Hari sudah malam ya, bagaimana kalau teman-temanku mengantar kalian pulang?"

"Steven kau bicara apa, mereka bisa pulang karena satu arah, kan?" Ungkap Ivanna. "Dan kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ah, tidak bisa. Kau pulang bersama Shinchi ya? Dan Nicky kau yang mengantar Lynes, bisa? Noval kau antar Ryen saja karena aku yang akan antar Vanessa. Chris dan Array pastinya, kan? Kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang dengan hati-hati." Ucap Steven cepat.

Chris dengan wajah datar berpamitan dan pulang bersama Array.

Ryen dan Vanessa mengerutkan alisnya. Mereka di curigai sebagai fairies? Atau memang Steven adalah seorang devil? Atau, jangan-jangan Steven menyukainya? Pikir Vanessa.

Namun, tak ada yang mengelak dan pulang dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sementara itu, suatu hari di ruang Black Lord...

"Sepertinya ke-5 fairies sudah kami temukan. Bisakah kita segera melakukan ritual?" Ujar Shinichi.

"Belum. Kita belum bisa melakukannya. Kehadiran mereka juga belum bisa di pastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar fairies. Di tambah lagi, kita harus melakukan ritual pada saat bulan purnama saja." Ujar Steven.

"Lalu, kapan terjadinya hal itu?" Tanya Noval.

"Sekitar satu bulan dari sekarang." Terang Steven.

"Wah! Lama juga, apa kita culik para fairies itu dulu?" Saran Nicky.

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa terang-terangan menculik mereka." Bantah Steven.

"Lalu dengan cara apa kita bisa menangkap mereka?" Tanya Chris dengan suara dinginnya.

Saat itu, Steven melirik pada Noval. "Noval, kau memiliki kekuatan Indigo, kan?" Noval yang merasa bingung hanya mengangguk. "Kau bisa meramalkan suasana hati, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu bisa." Ungkap Noval yang tak menyadari bahwa kekuatannya adalah kartu AS untuk para devil.

"Coba kau ramalkan perasaan para fairies sekarang." Titah Steven.

Noval mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata. "ZWEITHC!" Ucapnya dan Noval mulai merasuki perasaan masing-masing fairies di berbagai tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sepertinya, para fairies memiliki sedikit hati pada kita sejak makan malam di restaurant waktu itu." Jelas Noval. "Ivanna sangat sayang padamu sebagai saudara, namun saat melihat tingkah Shinichi yang mengantarnya pulang, dia sedikit malu dengan keagresifan Shinichi."

"Woaah! Ivanna menyukaiku, kah?!" Riang Shinchi namun dia membatu saat Steven menglarenya.

"Hmmm, Lynes yang tinggal Shinichi hanya mengganggap Shinichi kakak tirinya, bahkan dia nyaris menganggap Shinichi orang lain." Saat itu Shinichi semakin sedih. "Rupanya, gadis ini besar perasaan pada Nicky."

"Eh? Aku? Ahaha, aku kan memang tampan." Ungkap Nicky narsis. Dan langsung dapat getokan dari Shinichi.

"Array dan Chris memang saling menyukai sepertinya..." Jelas Noval dan semua melirik kearah Chris. Chris langsung buang muka dan wajahnya yang kini tersipu membuat teman-temannya sedikit tak percaya.

"Cih. Kalian ini melihat pribadi orang lain!" Ungkapnya malu-malu dan sedikit kesal.

"Hmm... sepertinya pasangan kau dan Vanessa hanya saling mencurigai saja, ya." Ungkap Noval Sweatdrop saat meramalkan perasaan Vanessa dan Steven.

"APA? Akan kubuat gadis sok itu menyukaiku nanti!" Ucap Steven kesal.

"Dan sepertinya, gadis bernama Ryen memang sifat dasarnya Jutek, dia tidak ada perasaan sama sekali kepada keempat dari kita, tapi dia sayang pada Nicky sebagai saudara. Haah, aku jadi merasa kesal..." Ungkap Noval lemah.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Ancam Shinichi.

"Ah tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya kok!" Bantah Noval. Hampir saja dia ketahuan. Karena Ryen seringa main ke apartemen Vanessa, Noval jadi menyukainya. Untung Cuma dia yang bisa membaca hati...

"Baiklah, rencananya, kita akan mengambil hati fairies untuk menjadikannya pacar kita! Ingat buat dia menyukai kita! Jangan sampai kita malah jatuh cinta pada mereka! Karena jatuh cinta membuat orang lemah! Nicky, kau pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan hati Lynes, Shinichi, aku titip Ivanna padamu. Noval, terusa berjuang untuk Ryen. Chris, Array adalah peluang besarmu! Dan aku akan mendapatkan hati Vanessa!"

Dengan semua rencana yang di susun Steven. Para devil berlomba untuk mengambil hati para fairies. Lalu, semua devil pergi dan meninggalkan Steven dan Chris.

"Khukhuku, permainan yang cukup menarik." Ungkap Black Lord dengan terkikik.

"Semua untukmu, ayah." Ungkap Steven.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan tidur panjang dahulu." Ujar Black Lord sambil lalu.

Saat itu, Steven melihat kearah Chris yang terdiam risau.

"Jangan bilang kau sangat mencintai Array, Chris. Tujuan kita adalah Ayah."

"Tidak, aku hanya mengasihaninya saja, tidak lebih." Ungkap Chris bohong.

Bagaimana lagi, takdirnya adalah menjadi devil, mereka tak bisa bahagia jika tidak membangunkan kekuatan sang Black Lord, dan dengan misi kali ini, Chris sampai membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Keesokkan harinya para devil mendekati diri kepada Fairies. Para fairies yang awalnya risih melihat mereka, namun para devil tak pernah mudah putus asa dan gencar melawan keras kepala mereka. Seminggu berjalan dengan pendekatan, lalu berkumpul-kumpul dan makan malam. Hingga saat Noval sudah meramalkan kembali bahwa sekarang sedang masa-masanya jatuh cinta para fairies, mereka mengambil kesempatan dengan menyatakan cinta dan para devil bersykur tak ada satupun yang menolak hingga mereka jadian dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Chris dengan Array, Steven dengan Vanessa, Shinichi dengan Ivanna, Nicky dengan Lynes dan Noval dengan Ryen.

Suatu hari, saat Ryen buru-buru ke toilet sekolah. Ia terkejut saat seseorang jatuh dari atas.

"AAAA! TUKANG INTIP!" Teriak Ryen

"Huaa, maaf! Maaf! Tunggu dulu nona Ryen!"

"Eh?" Ryen tersentak saat laki-laki itu mengetahui namanya.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?"

"Haduuh, ratu jahat banget sih turunin eike disini... mana sempet di pukulin nona Ryen lagi, suebeeel.."

'Hmf, banci ternyata.' Ungkap Ryen dalam hati sambil menahan tawa. "Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Okey, eike adalah Hund Other, tangan kanan Fairies Queen."

"Eh? Ratu katamu!? Aku memang fairies, tapi kau benar tangan kanan Ratu?"

"Hee! Tidak percaya ya! Dan panggil eike Hund Other duunk!"

Dan pertemuan mereka berdua iniliah yang membuat kekuatan fairies bangkit nanti...

-R.Y.E.N-A.N.D-F.R.I.E.N.D.S-

Keesokkan harinya, Ryen bergegas berangkat sekolah untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan memberitahu dengan kabar Hund Other yang menghilang begitu saja kemarin. Ryen menyangka pertemuannya adalah mimpi, namun Ryen sadar bahwa itu adalah nyata karena saat malamnya, tanda di pergelangan Ryen bersinar dan membuat kekuatannya meningkat.

Karena ingin cepat sampai di sekolah, Ryen menggunakan jurus sihirnya. "Stren!" dan dalam sekejap, Ryen sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Ryen lalu berlari menuju kelas untuk mencari teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di taman... Array, Ivanna, Lynes dan Vanessa yang memang sedang berkumpul melihat Ryen berlari-lari di koridor kelas.

"Ryen!" Panggil Vanessa. Mendengar yang memanggilnya adalah teman yang ia cari, Ryenpun mulai menghampiri.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Ivanna heran sambil melihat Ryen yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang terpengal-pengal.

"Ada...hosh, hosh, kabar yang harus kalian semua tahu..."

"Kau bawa kabar apa?" Tanya Lynes sambil duduk dengan manisnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Ryen duduk dulu." Ujar Array sambil menggeser tempat duduknya yang mengapit dengan Vanessa.

"Terima kasih." Ungkap Ryen.

"Lalu, apa kabar yang harus kami ketahui?" Tanya Vanessa.

"Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang yang pakaian dan nada bicaranya aneh sekali. Namanya Hund Other." Cerita Ryen mulai serius.

"Lalu?" Tanya lynes yang sepertinya tak tertarik.

"Nama yang cukup aneh." Gumam Ivanna.

Array terdiam saat mendengar cerita Ryen. Sepertinya, ia mengenali nama itu dengan baik. Tapi siapa? Array mulai menguak pikirannya. Sepertinya nama itu terasa penting baginya, ia terus memaksa pikirannya hingga kepalanya terasa sakit. Dan di tengah-tengah cerita Ryen, Array terjatuh pingsan...

"He-Hei! Array kau kenapa?!" Saat itu kebetulan Chris sedang lewat dan dengan segera membawa Array ke UKS.

...

"Bu, bagaimana keadaan Array?" Tanya Ryen pada ibu guru di UKS.

"Sepertinya Array sedang terguncang. Ibu akan merawatnya. Lebih baik kalian mengikuti pelajaran saja."

"Tapi, Bu!" Chris yang cemas sempat memaksa untuk menjaga Array.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Chris. Serahkan semuanya pada ibu. Percayalah." Dan dengan enggan, mereka kembali ke kelas mereka.

...

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Chris nampak gelisah. Secara diam-diam, Ryen memperhatikannya. Ia agak sedikit iri dengan pasangan Chris Array itu. ia juga ingin seseorang mengkhawatirkannya, namun, cintanya dengan Noval tak pernah berjalan mulus, Ryen tahu Noval baik. Tapi Ryen selalu tak bisa bicara jujur dengan semua kebaikan Noval sehingga ia terlihat dingin dimata Noval kemungkinan.

...

Saat bel tanda istirahat mulai berbunyi, Chris langsung terburu-buru keluar kelas. Vanessa, Steven dan Shinichi yang melihatnyapun merasa heran.

"Oi, kenapa tuh Chris?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menyolek Steven.

"Mana aku tahu, selama pelajaran Array di UKS, mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya." Ungkap Steven sambil beranjak dan akan menuju bangku Vanessa.

Melihat tingkah Steven, Shinichi sadar kalau laki-laki seniornya itu akan mengajak Vanessa beristirahat bersama. "O-O-Oi! Ternyata tujuan kita sama ya~" Ujar Shinichi sambil bergegas ke bangku Ivanna.

Saat baru saja di depan bangku Ivanna dan bergaya sok keren, Ivanna tak menghiraukannya dan malah beranjak ke bangku Vanessa.

"Ayo kita juga jenguk Array." Saran Ivanna. Steven yang menggombalpun terpaksa Vanessa acuhkan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Vanessa?" Ujar Steven.

"Hm, maafkan aku, ya Stev~" Ungkap Vanessa sambil menjulurkan lidah dan bergaya polos.

Ivanna, Lynes, Vanessa dan Ryenpun keluar kelas. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan memaksa, akhirnya, Steven dan Shinichi mengikuti mereka karena kebetulan juga mungkin ada Chris di UKS.

"Huwaaa~ aku mau pipis dulu~" Ungkap Ryen sambil bubar dari rombongan dan berlari kearah lain.

"Haaa~ Ryen~" Keluh ketiga wanita yang lain sweatdrop.

...

"Fiuhh... untung keburu~" Ungkap Ryen lega. Namun saat ia keluar dari kabin toilet. Ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ryen merasa kalau suara itu adalah Hund Other, mungkinkah? Lalu iapun menyahut nama itu. "Hund Other? Hund Other?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Ryen saja. Dan saat ia keluar dari toilet...

"Hai."

"KYAA!" Ryen sontak kaget ketika melihat wajah Noval sedekat itu saat ia keluar dari Toilet. "Noval?! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kita kan beda sekolah?!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Jawab Noval sambil tersenyum tulus. Mendengar jawaban Noval yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu dan malah membuat Ryen malu, justru membuat Ryen kesal.

"Kau itu menyebalkan~~" Ujar Ryen sambil mencubit hidung Noval sehingga Noval sulit untuk bernafas.

"Ahahaha~ maaf, maaf, Ryen~" Gumam Noval sambil tetap tersenyum karena menurutnya Ryen yang marah juga terlihat manis. "Lagipula, aku kesini tidak sendiri, kok."

"TADA~" Nicky menunjukkan diri dari belakang Noval.

"Nicky? Kau juga~"

"Aku tidak bolos, loh, Ryen. Aku bebas di sekolah. Lagipula, aku juga mau ketemu Lynes."

"Hah, terserahlah. Aku mau ke UKS dulu."

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Noval dan Nicky berbarengan dan khawatir.

"Bukan, tapi Array jatuh pingsan tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya sekarang kami semua akan berkumpul untuk menjenguknya. Kalau kalian mau ikut, jangan berisik." Ujar Ryen saambil lalu dan kedua laki-laki yang menurut Ryen aneh itu membututinya di belakang.

"Bagaiman keadaan Array, bu?"

"Dia sudah baikkan, namun sekarang biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Saran buguru UKS. Dan dengan wajah liris, Chris hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Dan pada saat itu, Vanessa, Ivanna, Lynes, Shinichi dan Steven datang.

"Loh? Kenapa disini, Chris? Bagaimana keadaan Array?" Tanya Vanessa. "Ah, aku harap Array baik-baik saja."

Chris yang sudah di ambang kecemasan mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Meski Array lemah di badannya, tapi Array tak pernah sampai seperti ini!

"Chris, kau sangat mencemaskan Array, ya? Array akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Lagi-lagi di pendengaran Chris, Vanessa semakin terdengar mengoceh.

"BERISIK! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak bersama Array, Array takkan seperti ini!" Teriak Chris dihadapan Vanessa.

"Oi, Chris!" Dengan segera Steven menahan Chris.

Agak terkejut juga melihat Chris seperti ini. Bahkan, Vanessa saja nyaris akan menangis.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Chris?" Tanya Vanessa tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau tak mengajaknya bersahabat, bermain dan berjalan-jalan atau berkumpul, Array takkan kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan seperti ini!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menuduhku?! Justru aku merasa kasihan pada Array! Karena, setiap bersamamu, Array seperti tertekan dengan keadaannya dan berwajah sedih! Sebagai orang yang selalu tinggal bersama dan juga sebagai kekasihnya, kau harusnya yang lebih mengerti!" Kini Vanessa mencari kebenaran.

"Kau sahabatnya! Seharusnya kalian tahu batas kondisi Array!" Chris mulai melotot.

"Hei, Chris hentikkan!" Kini Shinichi juga ikut menahan Chris. Sedangkan Lynes dan Ivanna menahan Array.

"Kalian semua hanya bisa membuat Array kelelahan! Harusnya kalian mengerti kondisinya!" Chris mulai menyalahkan gadis-gadis yang lain.

"Kau salah Chris! Kami melakukan semua inii karena benar akan kata Vanessa! Justru kau yang tak mengertikannya!" Bantah Ivanna.

Di saat kondisi mulai memanas, Ryen datang bersama Noval dan Nicky.

"Hei! Kalian apa-apaan?! Tidak malukah kalian di lihat oleh anak-anak yang lain?!" Lerai Ryen juga dengan emosi.

"Cih!" Dengan memaksakan diri, Chris melepas diri dari Steven dan Shinichi. "Kuperinngatkan kalian! Jangan pernah mendekati dan berteman lagi dengan Array!" Ancam Chris sambil lalu.

Mendengar pernyataan Chris membuat Vanessa menangis, begitupula Ivanna dan Lynes. Sedangkan Ryen hanya berwajah lirih.

"Kalian tenanglah. Biar kami yang bicara pada Chris." Ungkap Steven entah kenapa ikut cemas dan lalu menyusul Chris bersama Shinichi, Noval, dan Nicky.

"Kenapa...? hiks, kenapa malah jadi begini..." Isak Vanessa. Ivanna mengusap bahu Vanessa, sedangkan Lynes yang tak tahan untuk menangis mulai memeluk Ryen.

Para fairies tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Array. Mereka mulai menjaga jarak...

Saat itu, Vanessa tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil terisak. Steven yang memang tengah mencarinya, mulai menghampiri...

"Hei, kau menangis lagi?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Vanessa sambil mengusap air matanya.

Steven menduduki dirinya sendiri di samping Vanessa. "Buktinya, matamu sembab." Goda Steven sambil memberi tisu pada Vanessa. Vanessa yang merasa tertebak dengan cepat mengambil tisu yang di beri Steven dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku tahu ini sepertinya tak adil bagi kalian. Tapi aku mohon mengertilah, perkataan Chris saat itu jangan terlalu di masukkan ke hati. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir pada Array..."

"Aku paham perasaannya dan aku menerima semua kemarahannya itu. hanya saja, yang membuatku gundah, kenapa dia dengan seenaknya memutuskan persahabatan kami?! Aku jadi tidak tega dengan wajah Array yang hanya bisa kami diamkan seperti ini..."

"Sudahlah. Nanti lama-lama juga masalah ini menghilang. Aku yakin Array juga sangat kuat untuk mempertahankan persahabatan kalian. Tinggak kalian tunggu waktu yang tepat saja agar Array mulai dewasa." Saran Steven. Membuat Vanessa berpikir dan mempercayai itu. dan hatinya juga mulai sedikit tenang. Ia juga percaya, Array sangat menyayangi kami semua. "Nah, kalau sudah begitu, ayo tersenyum, wanita sangat cantik kalau tersenyum."

"Ih~ kau ini menyebalkan!" Ungkap Vanessa malu dan malah membuat dirinya kesal dengan godaan Steven. Akhirnya, Vanessa bisa tertawa lagi dan saat itu, pandangan mata Violet Steven menyayu. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu tenang melihat Vanessa kembali tertawa. Dan saat itu...

Steven memeluk Vanessa. Membuat Vanessa cukup terkejut, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dan Vanessa membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini...

Saat ini, ke-4 fairies sedang berkumpul. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Hund Other muncul.

"Haish! Akhirnya muncul di tempat yang bagus~ yey, eike juga bisa langsung bertemu para fairi—loh, nona Array mana?"

Dan pada saat itu, Hund Other merasa sedikit bersalah ketika para fairies malah menunjukan muka sedih...

-I.M.P.S.S.I.B.L,E-

 _Array tersadar. "Dimana aku?" Desahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan berbau obat itu terasa sunyi dan yang ia temukan hanya Chris yang tertidur lelah di sampingnya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau tangannya di genggam tangan Chris. "Chris..." Array mencoba membangunkannya._

" _...Ng?" Chris mulai terbangun. " Array? Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah..." Ucap Chris sambil menghela nafas._

" _Vanessa... Lynes, Ryen dan Ivanna, mana?"_

" _Mereka sudah Pulang!" Jawab Chris cepat dan kesal. "Sebaiknya, kau jangan berteman lagi dengan mereka! Aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisimu, Array!" Pinta Chris. Membuat Array tertegun namun ia juga iba pada Chris. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pulang."_

Sementara Vanessa, Ryen, Ivanna dan Lynes, mereka pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Hund Other. Dan ketika mereka sampai di suatu hutan...

"Wahh..." Lynes terkagum melihat ada sebuah tempat yang asing disana.

"Ini adalah markas yang dititipkan oleh Fairies Queen pada eike. Untuk di huni bersama yu, yu, yu, yu buat tempat latihan~"

"Aduh, jadi merepotkanmu, ther." Ujar Ivanna.

"Jangan panggil eike, ther! Emang eike orang keder, you know!" Sewot Hund Other.

"Ya, Ya, Sorry. Hund Other." Ungkap Ivanna menurut. "Namanya ribet banget."

"Udah, stop bercandanya!" Tegas Vanessa. "Lalu, untuk apa kami memakai markas segala?"

"Sebaiknya, kita masuk saja dulu. Eike akan menceritakan semuanya."

...

Array benar-benar senang Chris mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya, Chris dan Array saling mencinta, dan rasa kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Array sudah sejak lama menyukai Chris ketika Chris menolongnya saat pertama bertemu. Ia juga berjanji akan mati demi Chris.

"Aku heran, kau itu kurus tapi kalau ku gendong kelihatannya kau itu berat." Perkiraan Chris. "Ah, bukan, tapi benar-benar berat mungkin ya!"

Urat di dahi Array mulai berkedut. "Dasar!" Ia meninju perut Chris dengan sebal.

...

"Kalian pasti tahu gerakan the devil, bukan?" Tanya Hund Other. Mereka berempat yang ada disana mengangguk. "Kita berkumpul seperti ini untuk mengalahkannya!"

"Tunggu! Tapi, sepertinya aku baru dengar gerakan itu pada angkatan kita saja! Mengapa harus kami yang di turunkan? Dan apakah devil pernah ada sebelumnya? Aku tak mengingat apapun bahkan aku juga tak percaya aku adalah salah satu fairies!" Ungkap Ivanna.

"Itu karena sejak awal, kalian memang terlahir di dunia fairies dan Ratu percaya pada kalian suatu saat kalian akan ingat tugas kalian. Maka dari itu, sebelum devil lahir, kalianpun di biarkan hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Jujur saja, dulu kalian adalah murid paling berkelit dan brutal di sekolah fairies, maka dari itu, Ratu memberikan tugas ini dan melahirkan kalian kedunia."

"Eh?" Semuanya kaget.

"Yang benar saja?! Mustahil kami separah itu." elak Ryen.

"Memang kenyataannya. Kalian yang tak mengenal kasih sayang di dunia fairies, maka dari itu Ratu menghilangkan ingatan kalian tentang dunia fairies. Namun, tugas sejak awal kalian lahir, adalah tugas yang harus kalian tuntaskan pula."

"Oh Tuhan, aku tak menduga." Ungkap Lynes yang juga masih tak percaya dia salah satu dari fairies itu.

"Satu lagi, mengapa ada gerakan the devil?" Tanya Vanessa.

Lalu, Hund Other kembali menceritakan apa saja yang mereka ingin ketahui.

Malam yang gelap itu... nampak Steven, Shinichi, Noval dan Nicky sedang menunggu di bawah pohon-pohon yang menyeramkan. Mereka terlihat kesal dalam jubah devilnya itu karena...

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Chris baru saja bergabung.

"Lama sekali kau, Chris." Keluh Steven.

"Maaf, agak cukup merepotkan." Jelas Chris datar.

"Gadis itu lagi? Gadis memang benar-benar menyebalkan." Ungkap Nicky.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat cari mangsa, waktu sudah hampir pagi." Jelas Noval. Lalu, mereka berlima pun pergi bersama entah kemana.

...

"Dahulu... ada seorang laki-laki bernama Rotz Wunschen yang berkhianat terhadap fairiez. Lalu, beberapa tahun yang lalu Rotz diturunkan oleh raja fairies kedunia. Pada saat itu, Fairies Queen masih seorang putri dunia fairies. Rotz tersesat di ajaran dunia. Dan lalu, ia yang semakin kuat di kenal dengan nama Black Lord dan melakukan kejahatan di dunia, saat Angel Sharon baru menjadi ratu, ia turun kedunia dan melemahkan Black Lord. Namun dengan kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang-sekarang ini... bisa di pastikan Black Lord membangunkan gerakan the devil untuk membangkitkannya. Padahal, dulu Rotz adalah kekasih nona Angel Sharon." Jelas Hund Other.

Suasana menghening. Mereka berempat terdiam, sangat menyedihkan bagaimana jika mereka berada di posisi Ratu.

"Dan tujuan kita di markas ini adalah mengumpulkan kekuatan. Mereka juga memiliki markas, beggitupun kita. Kekuatan nona Ryen dan Vanessa memang sudah pulih, namun belum sempurna apalagi dengan baru-baruya nona Ivanna dan Lynes, terpaksa kita berada di tempat ini selama 3 hari."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Array? Bukankah dia juga fairies?" Tanya Lynes.

"Tidak waktu untuk membawa Array kemari. Gerakan the devil sudah terlihat sengit dimana-mana. Lebih baik kumpulkan kekuatan kalian dulu, lagipula... nona Array dijatuhkan paling terakhir dan juga ia yang paling unggul dari kalian ketika berada di dunia fairies. Eike percaya pada nona Array, ia bisa memulihkan dengan cepat kekuatannya karena dia yang paling menanggung beban berat."

"Tapi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Array. Bagaimana kalau ia di temuan devil?" Ivanna cemas.

"Tenanglah, justru kalian semua adalah fairies, devil tak akan memangsa kalian karena ada waktu yang tepat untuk devil menyerang fairies, yaitu, pada saat bulan purnama."

Malam telah menjelang pagi. Matahari terbit dengan indah dari ufuk timur...

Chris memasuki kamar Array. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam Fair-TeRr-Vil.

"Array, aku pergi dulu. Kau jangan banyak beraktifitas karena karena kesehatanmu masih belum stabil." Ucap Chris lalu segera keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, Chris." Chris terhenti dan menoleh pada Array. "Aku juga ingin pergi kesekolah."

"Jangan Array. Kumohon, 3 hari ini saja kau istirahat di rumah, ya." Saran Chris serius. Arraypun mengalah. "Oh ya, aku pulang sore, jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Makanan juga sudah kusiapkan di dapur." Chris lalu pergi.

Array akhirnya sendiri di rumah ini. Ia masih berpikir, kemana teman-temannya? Mengapa mereka tak menjenguk sama sekali?

Ia lalu hanya bisa termenung hari itu...

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Steven, Chris dan Shinichi sedang duduk-duduk di halaman belakang, dan lagi-lagi Nicky dan Noval menyusup ke yang datang paling akhir melemparkan jus minuman kepada empat temannya.

"Hmmm, jadi para fairies itu tidak masuk? Aneh sekali." Ujar Nicky.

"Sepertinya 2 hari kemarin juga mereka tak terlihat dimanapun." Ungkap Shinichi.

"Kira-kira, apa yang mereka rencanakan, ya? Khukhukhu." Seringai Steven.

"Yang jelas, mereka tidak tahu jati diri kita saja sudah cukup. Oh ya Chris, apa Array juga bersama keempatnya?" Ujar Noval.

"Tidak. Dia sedang di rumah."

"Syukurlah. Ada satu fairies yang masih lepas. Bagaimana? Apa kau tak berminat dengannya?" Ungkap Steven keji sambil menggoda Chris. Chris hanya diam tegar pada wajah stoic-nya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja suasana agak menegang antara pandangan sengit Steven dan Chris.

"Ah~ aku rindu Lynes~" Keluh Nicky membuyarkan suasana "Wajah imutnya~"

"Hei Nicky! Jangan di bawa serius! Kita berpacaran dengan fairies untuk misi, ingat itu!" Cegah Shinichi karena tak enak dengan pandangan Steven.

"Iya, aku tahu." Jelas Nicky sebal. Mereka berempat selain Steven memang di samping itu memiliki hati pada para fairies. Namun mau tak mau, mereka tak bisa jujur pada perasaan itu.

...

Jam 05.00 sore. Chris dalam perjalanan pulang sambil merenung. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Dia terlihat gelisah dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya lemas. Saat membuka pintu dan sepatunya, ia heran ketika seseorang menghampiri. "Ng?"

"Kau sudah pulang Chris? Senangnya..."

"Array? Kau ini sudah sehat? Kubilang kau beristirahat saja."

"Tidak! Soalnya aku punya kejutan untukmu." Chris mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu, Array menutup mata Chris dengan kain dan membawanya kearah dapur. Dan saat Array membuka kain di mata Chris... "Taraa..."

"Ini..." Chris tak bohong ia terkejut. Ya, Chris adalah pria yang dingin tapi Array mengertinya.

"Ini menu makan malam kita. Barbeque Kebabs, makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ta, Tapi kenapa kau bisa membeli makanan mahal seperti ini?"

"Itu Rahasia. Yang penting semua ini hasil masakanku."

"Kau mencuri, ya? Aku tidak mau makan."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mencuri. Aku beli daging dengan uang kumpulanku sendiri, dasar!"

"Kau ini apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika kau pingsan saat membeli daging itu? aku khawatir tahu."

"Ah sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Sudah nikmati saja makannya." Ucap Array mengakhiri dan menggeser kursi lalu memaksa Chris duduk. Lalu, iapun duduk di kursi seberang meja. "Selamat makan!" Array mulai melahap daging masakannya.

Sebenarnya Chris tidak nafsu makan. Diapun terpaksa makan pelan-pelan walaupun itu masakan Array dan makanan favoritnya. Di tambah lagi Array jarang memasak untuknya. Diapun makan sambil memandang Array dan bergumam dalam hati. 'Kenapa harus Array? Bagaimana rasa darah fairies itu? apakah aku boleh mencicipi sekarang dan tak beritahu mereka?... Tidak, Tidak.'

Trang. Array meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring secara tertutup. Dan saat melihat kearah Chris... "Belum habis? Padahal aku sudah masak itu..." Rengutnya. Tak ada respon dari Chris. "Yasudah..." Array beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak kedapur. Saat melewati Chris, Array terkejut saat Chris menggapai tangannya dan menjatuhkan Array di pangkuannya. Array begitu malu karena wajah Chris begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba, Chris mendekapnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Membuat jantung Array semakin berdegup kencang.

Chris memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Array heran, kenapa Chris jadi selembut ini?

"Array..." Chris tiba-tiba mengendus leher Array dan tanpa Array tahu, Chris mengeluarkan taringnya dan akan menancapkan ke leher Array. Dan...

Ting Tong.

Bunyi bel pintu membuat mereka berdua sedikit terusik. Array melepas diri dari Chris. Nampak wajah Chris terlihat sedikit kesal. "A...A-Anu, aku buka pintu dulu..."

"Cih. Biar aku saja." Ujar Chris dan meninggalkan Array.

...

Shinichi datang kesuatu tempat yang di janjikan oleh orang misterius. Ternyata ada Steven, Nicky dan Noval. "Hei, kalian juga ada disini. Mana orang aneh itu?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang, dia adalah bawahan Black Lord. Sepertinya ia sedang menjemput devil terakhir." Jelas Steven.

...

Chris membuka pintu sedikit kesal. Ia sebal karena orang itu menurutnya telah mengganggu.

"Maaf malam-malam begini kau megunjungi. Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Chris baru sadar orang itu belum ia kenal. "Aku tidak kenal kau, aku tutup sa—ukh." Orang itu menotok pundak Chris sehingga Chris lumpuh sejenak.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera membawamu..." Ucap orang itu. dan lalu diapun menopang Chris dan pergi membawanya.

Sementara keadaan Array...

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Chris seperti itu? aku kaget sekali tadi... apalagi kami hanya berdua. Hmm,,, dia sedang apa ya? Aku takut kalau nanti dia datang... meminta di teruskan... Kyaaa, bagaimana dong?" Ungkap Array heboh sendiri.

Ternyata Array tidak sadar kalau Chris tadi berniat menghisapnya. Karena tahu Chris keluar cukup lama, Arraypun mengeceknya. Kebetulan ia juga ingin tahu siapa yang datang...

...

"Sander!" Teriak Vanessa.

"Aero!" Tambah Ivanna.

"Shiner!" Jelas Lynes.

"Ater!" Juga Ryen. Jurus yang mereka keluarkan benar-benar menakjubkan malam itu. hund Otherpun bertepuk tangan melihat jurus mereka yang makin pesat.

"Yee~~ Hebat! Kalian benar-benar hebat!" Serunya.

"Hosh...Hosh... tak disangka sudah 3 hari.." Ungkap Ivanna lelah.

"Ya, hasilnya benar-benar ajaib." Tambah Lynes.

"Akhirnya, kekuatan kami pulih." Ujar Ryen.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus pulang dan menjenguk Array." Jelas Vanessa.

"Ne-ne-ne, Tunggu. Kalian belum boleh pulang sekarang!" Cegah Hund Other. Mereka berempat tersentak.

...

Chris tersadar ia berada di ruangan seperti markas. "Akhirnya..."

"Noval?" Dan ketika Chris melihat sekeliling. "Nicky. Shinichi. Steven." Ternyata saat itu the devil berkumpul. Dan saat Chris melihat seorang lagi... "KAU?!"

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf atas sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, aku Ganz Nelke. Aku utusan Black Lord."

"Kenapa, ukh, kau membawaku kesini?"

"Kalian kukumpulkan disini adalah untuk membimbing kalian, dan berlomba-lomba mencari mangsa yang lezat." Jelas Ganz dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Ah. Aku baru ingat ayah bilang akan beristirahat dahulu. Tak menyangka kita akan bekerja keras seperti ini..." Keluh Steven.

"Asal kalian ketahui saja. Para fairies cantik itu mulai bergerak. Kita harus selalu waspada akan sekeliling." Terang Ganz tegas.

"Baiklah." Ungkap yang keempat patuh. Namun disisi lain Chris, ia mencemaskan keadaan Array.

...

"Chris?" Array menoleh keruang tamu itu dan yang ia temukan hanya pintu depan yang terbuka dan membunyikan suara gemuruh kayu karena tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Array panik. Iapun mencari Chris malam itu juga.

...

"Chris?! Chris?!" jalanan begitu hening. Arraypun mulai sedikit lelah karena mengitari seluruh lingkungan.

Ketika sampai di taman...

Array kaget dan langsung sembunyi di semak-semak. Ia melihat para devil yang di perbincangkan di seluruh kota. Ada 5 devil dan satu orang berbaju dan bercelana hitam pekat.

Array mengintai dan penasaran siapa devil-devil itu?

Saat ia melihat dengan teliti, orang yang dihisap oleh salah satu the devil hanya sendirian, ke 4 devil lain diam saja dan 1 orang itupun juga memunggungi. Dan saat ia memperhatikan devil yang sedang menghisap darah...

Mata Array membulatm melotot sempurna.

"Mustahil... Chris... Chris...?" Gumam Array. Tangan dan tubuhnya gemetar. Devil yang dilihatnya adalah Chris! Ia benar-benar tak menduga! Iapun meninggalkan taman itu tanpa ketahuan dengan rasa trauma dan tak karuan, kacau balau.

-L.A.S.T-

Array berlari, terus berlari dan berlari sampai kerumahnya. Sungguh ia tak menduga... dengan rasa kaget, sedih, tak percaya, kacau dan semacamnya, ia membuka pintu rumah dengan terburu-buru dan seketika mata yang tengah berlinang air mata itu membulat saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"!" Array membeku saat itu.

"Array, darimana saja kau?" Ungkap Chris terusik dengan nada lembut namun wajah kesal.

"A-Aku..." Array tergugup. Chris beranjak dari bangkunya dan perlahan menghampiri Array. Array yang memang kacau terus menunduk takut dan tak berani melihat ekspresi wajah Chris. Apakah Chris tahu kalau Array mengetahui bahwa dia adalah devil? Dan benarkah Chris adalah devil yang tadi di lihatnya? Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa secepat ini berada di rumah?

Ada Array juga sudah bisa mengingat, ia sendiri juga adalah fairies...

Chris semakin mendekat, tepat berdiri di hadapan Array. Namun Array hanya bisa melihat jari-jemari kaki dan sandal Chris saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, keringat mulai menetes dan Array terus bergumam takut.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Chris yang sedari tadi hangat berada di dalam saku celana, perlahan ikut menghampiri wajah Array.

'Apa? Aku akan dibunuh?! Kumohon tolong aku, teman-teman!' Array memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Dan uluran tangan itu semakin menggapai kearah wajahnya dan...

Plok.

"Eh?" Array agak tersentak saat Chris memegang pundaknya dan mengintip wajah menunduknya.

"Kau ini mengkhawatirkan saja. Sekarang sudah malam, cepat tidur." Ucap Chris seperti biasanya dengan nada yang datar. Kemudian, Chris berbalik dan meninggalkan Array. "Dasar kau ini... haa..." Ungkap Chris terlihat cemas.

Array terdiam sambil memandang punggung Chris yang berlalu. Ia heran namun perlahan ia tersenyum. Array mungkin tadi hanya khawatir dan yang ia lihat di taman hanyalah halusinasinya saja. Lalu, Array kembali berlari ke kamarnya mendahului Chris. Setelah Array masuk kamar, Chris terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang nampak memandang kamar Array. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terlihat penuh kelirihan dan sedikit keseriusan beserta sorot mata tajam. Selang detik ke detik, Chris mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hund Other melarang Ivanna, Ryen, Lynes dan Vanessa untuk pulang tengah malam itu, karena, jurus yang barusan mereka pelajari dan praktekan masih belum sempurna sebelum terbit matahari. Selain itu, Hund Other memberikan kalung yang berbandul bintang sebanyak 5 buah. Awalnya keempatnya heran dan setelah Hund Other menjelaskan fungsi kalung itu, merekapun lalu mengerti.

...

Hari menjelang pagi. Burung bernyanyi di tangkai pohon di depan jendela kamar Array. Array terbangun dan mulai tersenyum. Ia terlihat seperti senang. Namun, saat ia selesai mencuci muka dan berkaca, tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terlintas di benaknya. Saat ia melihat sosok the devil. Diantaranya ada sosok mirip Chris yang baru ia ketahui.

Dari situ, Array menjadi murung. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Array terus diam dari Chris, begitupula Chris, dia tak sedikitpun mengajak Array bicara, kali ini, mereka berjalan ada jarak sedikit yang memisahkan mereka. Entah mengapa.

...

Array masuk kelas. Keempat fairies yang ada di kelas juga sedikit tersentak. Namun, Lynes dan Ryen memberanikan diri menyapa Array. Vanessa dan Ivanna sebenarnya ingin, namun mereka hanya bisa diam karena teringat bentakan Chris tempo hari.

"Kau sudah sembuh, ya? Senangnya.." Ungkap Lynes tanpa ragu sambil memeluk Array.

"Maaf ya, karena tak sempat menjengukmu." Tambah Ryen.

"..." Tak ada respon dari Array. Membuat Ryen dan Lynes bingung. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Array malah menghampri Ivanna dan Vanessa.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

"Bi-Bicara apa?" Vanessa terbata.

"Temui aku nanti pada jam istirahat." Ungkap Array lalu meninggalkan lokasi. Ivanna heran, lain dengan Vanessa yang berdebar kencang. Ia takut Array mengetahui tentang insiden Chris waktu itu...

Ivanna membawakan buku-buku catatan murid yang harus di kumpulkan ke kantor, sendirian. Maklum, Ivanna adalah seorang ketua kelas. Namun saat di tengah jalan, ia bertabrakan dengan Steven sehingga Ivanna dan Steven terjatuh. Juga di tambah buku-buka yang Ivanna bawa berserakan.

"Aduh... Steven! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Sakit tahu!" keluh Ivanna. Steven tak menjawab sedikitpun dan malah dengan egoisnya membuang muka. "Dasar! Katak busuk!" Umpat Ivanna sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Namun pada saat itu, Steven malah berfikir... 'Dia Fairies, kan?' Gumamnya. Steven melirik Ivanna. Wajah Ivanna saat itu telihat benar-benar kesal. "Ivanna... maafkan aku..."

"?" Ivanna malah heran dengan sikap tiba-tiba Steven itu. dan saat tak sengaja menatap bola mata Steven, ternyata Steven tengah menghipnotis Ivanna lewat tatapannya. Dan tak berapa lama, bola mata Ivanna berubah menjadi warna keabu-abuan...

Kebetulan sekali koridor itu sepi. Dan tanpa ragu, Steven akan memangsa Ivanna. Saat wajah Steven tengah mendekati leher Ivanna...

"Oi!" Seseorang yang memergoki hal itu langsung membawa Steven pergi.

Dan setelah itu, Ivanna tersadar dan terlihat seperti orang bingung.

"Aneh. Spertinya aku sedang bersama seseorang...? ah, sudahlah." Ujarnya dan kembali melangkah menuju kantor.

Di toilet pria.

Steven tidak tahu siapa yang menariknya dan "BUAK" Ketika ia baru terdiam dan sampai, ia merasakan bogeman yang teramat kuat.

"Shinichi!?" Steven tekejut dan saat itu keluar darah dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu barusan?!" Shinichi tak sadar sudah meninju sobatnya itu lagi.

"Tidak, tunggu dulu! Itu hanya..."

"AGH! Aku tidak peduli! Ivanna itu jatahku! Kau kan sudah mendapat bagian dari Vanessa, Brengsek!" Shinichi emosi dan lagi menghajar Steven. "Jangan serakah kau!" Bentaknya lagi. Steven tak berani melawan selain Shinichi adalah sesama rekan devil, Steven juga merasa bersalah dan membiarkan Shinichi puas meghajarnya. "Ingat misi kita sama!" Lanjut Shinichi saat sudah puas memukuli Steven.

...

Di halaman belakang sekolah. Array, Vanessa, Ryen, Ivanna dan Lynes berkumpul. Dan kebetulan suasana saat itu sangat sepi. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit lalu. Terlihat Vanessa nampak sedikit gentar.

"..." Array masih belum bicara. Dan selang waktu, ia mulai berucap. "Kemana lambang kupu-kupu kalian?"

"Eh... ini... kami..." Jawab Ivanna tak jelas.

"Kami berlatih selama tiga hari kemarin bersama orang bernama Hund Other untuk memiliki kekuatan sempurna. Kami berhasil dan hasilnya, tanda kupu-kupu itu meresap." Ungkap Ryen tegas. Tak mau bertele-tele, ia sudah paham kalau Array sudah tahu jati dirinya dan sudah ingat segala hal tentang dunianya dan fairies.

"Kalian sudah lega, ya. Sedang aku sama sekali belum memulihkan kekuatanku." Ucap Array sinis.

"Itu, anu, karena... kami tidak..." Vanessa juga berbicara tak jelas.

"Chris, kan? Aku sudah tahu darinya." Ujar Array.

"Eh? Kau tahu? Tapi kenapa kau masih—"

"Karena aku the fairies. Aku teman kalian. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi persahabatan kita."

"Tapi, bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Chris?" Tanya Lynes iba.

"Iya. Tapi kenyataannya..." Array berparas lirih.

"?" Teman-temannya diam dan heran.

"Chris, adalah salah satu the devils." Lanjut Array. Semua kaget. Mereka tak percaya.

"Ka-kapan kau melihatnya? Kenapa kau sampai menyimpulkan sperti itu?!" Tanya Ryen.

"Kemarin malam. Dia sedang bersama 4 devil lainnya dan seorang misterius. Yang kutahu, kulihat Chris sangat jelas ada diantaranya."

"Apa kau tak melihat 4 devil yang lain?" Tanya Vanessa. Array menggeleng. "Apa mungkin... devil yang lain adalah pacar-pacar kita? Mereka seringa bersama Chris, kan?" Prediksi Vanessa.

"Tapi Array! Mungkin saja itu bukan Chris!" Bantah Lynes.

"Ya, kufikir juga begitu..." Jelas Array lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan." Ungkap Ryen.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Ivanna.

"Begini..." Ryen menceritakan segala strateginya untuk mengungkap apakah pacar mereka adalah the devils?!

Bel jam pulang telah berbunyi. Dan saat keluar kelas, para fairies mulai menjalankan aksinya. Mereka menemui para pria dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Array dengan Chris pulang bersama, Vanessa dan Steven, juga Ivanna dan Shinichi. Lynes saat itu di jemput Nicky untuk pulang bersama, Ryen juga meminta Noval menjemputnya dan pulang bersama pula.

Keadaan Vanessa dan Steven dalam perjalanan pulang... entah kenapa, mereka berdua masih pasangan ragu-ragu. Namun, dengan keagresifan Steven, akhirnya Vanessapun mulai memberanikan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu babak belur?"

"Ahahaha. Ini waktu istirahat aku di pukuli sama orang yang tak ku kenal." Jawab Steven mengaco.

"Yakin kau benar-benar tidak kenal? Siapa tahu ada orang yang membencimu."

"Ah itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau masih sayang sama aku yang babak belur ini, kan?"

"Iya. Aku cinta sekali, kau masih tetap tampan di mataku." Ungkap Vanessa menipu. Sebenarnya dia agak malas juga dengan kenarsisan Steven.

"Apalagi aku. Aku paling cinta sama wanita secantik dirimu." Ungkap Steven narsis.

'Leher... Leher...' Gumam Vanessa dalam hati sambil menengok kebelakang kepala Steven.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Steven mulai heran dengan tingkah Vanessa yang tak biasa.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Ahaha." Ujar Vanessa. 'Huft, kalau begini terus, aku tak bisa menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi bagian belakang lehernya...'

...

Lynes dan Nicky juga sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Lynes juga nampak sibuk mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mengetahui tanda di balik leher Nicky. Namun, kerah baju seragam Nicky yang berbeda justru menutupi bagian itu. ia jadi tak bisa memastikan kalau Nicky adalah devil.

"Wah, aku senang sekali Lynes mau pulang bersamaku~" Ungkap Nicky gembira.

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku mau pulang bersamamu? Padahal aku sengaja meluangkan waktu bersamamu dan tak pulang bersama Ivanna."

"Ah, bukan begitu. Justru aku malah senang sekali jadi terlihat istimewa. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu menjemputmu, tapi kau 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah, kau kemana saja?"

"Eh, itu..." Lynes bingung harus menjawab apa. Lagipula Lynes baru tahu kalau sejauh itu Nicky memperhatikannya. "Aku jalan-jalan sama teman-teman." Jawabnya berusaha untuk tak di curigai.

"Oh, begitu..."

Lynes agak ilfeel karena menyangka Nicky adalah devil. Ia jadi tak betah berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya itu. paling tidak, ia ingin memastikan secepatnya!

"Lynes! Awas!" Nicky menarik Lynes yang nampak gelisah ketika ada sebuah mobil gila melaju tak beraturan. Dan saat itu, Lynes jatuh ke pelukan Nicky. Dan karena kaget, Lynes menggenggam erat baju seragam Nicky sampai tak sadar kancing baju Nicky terlepas dan wajah Lynes tepat berada di sisi leher Nicky. "DASAR MOBIL GILA!" Gemuruh Nicky sambil membacot kearah mobil yang sudah berlalu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lynes menggeleng. Tubuhnya gemetar saking takutnya. Nyaris saja dia tertabrak mobil.

"Syukurlah..." Ungkap Nicky lega sambil mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana kalau aku kehilanganmu..." Gumam Nicky serius. Lynes memperat genggamannya di baju Nicky. Ia terharu karena Nicky sangat sayang padanya. Lynes menyesal telah mencurigai orang seperhatian Nicky adalah sosok devil.

Wajah Nicky yang cemas bersandar di pundak Lynes. Dan tepat di dekat leher Lynes. Seketika darah Lynes tercium jelas di hidung Nicky. Namun, Nicky yang agak tergoda mulai mengendalikan dirinya dan lebih memilih misinya.

...

"Aku pulang." Steven membuka pintu. Tak ada siapapun dirumah. Vanessa juga ikut masuk bersamanya karena Vanessa belum memastikan apakah Steven adalah devil? Dan tanpa ragu ikut bersama Steven.

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Steven langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Haduuh, sakit sekali." Keluhnya sambil memegang pelan luka-luka lebam yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mengobatimu. Aku pinjam dapurnya untuk menyiapkan alat." Baru saja Vanessa akan melangkah kedapur yang sudah tak asing karena ini adalah rumah sahabatnya, Steven meringis sambil memegangi belakang lehernya.

"Aduh." Ringisnya.

"Biar aku yang periksa!" Ungkap Vanessa. Mungkin saja itu adalah karena tanda kupu-kupu yang berada di leher Steven! Namun, ketika Vanessa memeriksanya, tak ada apapun selain luka merah-merah. "Kau kenapa lagi ini?"

"Mungkin ini karena aku memang alergi." Ucap Steven mengingat-ingat.

"Kau ini... ya sudah, aku cari air hangat dulu kalau begitu." Vanessa beranjak. Tak ada tanda apapun, mungkin yang Ryen lihat saat pertama kali masuk kesekolah dan yang Array curigai bahwa Steven juga salah satu devil karena terus bersama Chris adalah kesalahan.

"Vanessa." Panggil Steven. Vanessa lalu menoleh. "Terima kasih, ya. Kau gadis yang baik." Steven tersenyum. Seketika saja wajah Vanessa memerah malu.

...

Sedangkan Ivanna dan Shinichi yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang hendak menuju rumah Shinichi atau juga kediaman Lynes. Rumah Shinichi cukup jauh dari rumah Ivanna. Shinichi heran Ivanna mau jauh-jauh kerumahnya, tapi ia juga merasa sangat senang.

Shinichi melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala. "Wah tumben ya, Ivanna mau kerumahku..." Godanya.

"Tidak lucu." Ucap Ivanna rada sinis dan berjalan di depan Shinichi.

"Ivanna dewasa ya~" Ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Ivanna dari belakang.

"Aduh! Banyak orang!" Ivanna menyingkirkan diri.

"Tapi aku senang sekali." Shinichi memeluknya lagi.

"Sudah, ah!" ivanna menyingkirkan tangan Shinichi. Padahal Shinichi pria yang dewasa, namun jika di dekat Ivanna ia malah bertingkah manja. Ivanna di balik itu semua tersenyum, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Shinichi, ia gemas seperti memiliki adik. Itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Shinichi bukan devil.

...

Ting tong. Ryen menekan tombol bel kamar apartemen Noval. Ia lemah akan rencana yang di buatnya sendiri. Karena selama perjalanan pulang, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengobrol dengan kekasihnya itu. makanya, ia datang sekali lagi untuk memastikan apakah Noval juga termasuk devil.

Tak lama kemudian, Noval membuka pintu. Wajah Noval cukup terkejut melihat baru kali ini Ryen yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ryen jadi malu sendiri di pandangi Noval seperti itu.

"Anu... itu, aku tadi mau ke apartemen Vanessa. Tapi-tapi dia tak ada, makanya... aku kalau begitu mengunjungimu, begitu." Alasan Ryen.

Noval jadi agak bingung sendiri juga dengan tingkah Ryen yang tak biasanya dan malah membuat suasana menjadi hening. "...A-Ayo masuk kalau begitu." Ajak Noval juga gugup. Kebetulan, Noval saat itu sedang mengenakan kaos dan memperlihatkan daerah yang membuat Ryen penasaran. Dan di tubuh itu tak ada tanda apapun. Dan akhirnya Ryen sudah menyelesaikan misinya, namun, ia juga tak bisa menolak ajakan Noval dan terlanjur masuk ke apartemen laki-laki baik hati itu.

Saat baru duduk, Noval menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk Ryen.

"Aku senang Ryen mau datang kemari." Ungkap Noval tersenyum.

"Be-Begitu ya..." Jawab Ryen sok Cool namun sebenarnyaa dia malu.

"Ryen gadis yang lucu ya. Selain itu, Ryen juga cantik." Puji Noval sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa, jantung Ryen berdebar kencang. Mungkin, dia benar-benar menyukai pria di hadapannya ini,

Esoknya, di sekolah pada jam istirahat. Para fairies berkumpul dan memberitahukan segala informasi mereka kemarin. Mereka menyesal telah menuduh kekasih mereka adalah sosok devils. Tapi di balik itu, selain keempatnya sedang asik berbagi cerita, Array malah terdiam sambil melamun. Lynes yang tak sengaja melihatnya pun jadi heran.

"Oh ya, Array. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa benar Chris adalah sosok devil?" Array tersadar dari renungannya.

"Aku belum sempat memastikannya. Dari kemarin, kami masih berdiam diri."

"Kok seperti itu? bukannya Chris sangat perhatian terhadapmu?" Tambah Ryen heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Array dan Chris menjadi canggung.

"Entahlah..." Desah Array lemah. Wajahnya terlihat lirih. Membuat keempat teman lain tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

...

Sementara itu, di ruangan Black Lord. Disana ada Ganz dan para devil. Mereka sedang membicarakan rencana misi bulan purnama yang sudah dekat 2 hari lagi di depan mata.

"Ayah. Semakin hari, kami semakin tak bisa mengendalikan jiwa pemangsa kami karena bau darah fairies yang makin tercium hingga sejauh 15 meter. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Nicky.

"Khukhukhu, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi, waktu itu juga akan tiba. Yang penting, saat kuberi sinyal. Bagaimanapun caranya kalian harus membawa fairies itu hidup-hidup."

"Benar. Aku baru sadar para fairies itu bodoh! Sampai sekarangpun, mereka tak menyadari bahwa devil yang mereka cari amat dekat dengan mereka! Lihat saja, sebentar lagi, kita akan mempersembahkan mereka pada bulan." Ujar Ganz. Para devil hanya diam mengiyakan. Di balik hati jahat mereka, tersimpan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menjanggal.

Malam menjelang bulan purnama. Array merenung di kamarnya. Karena Chris suka mengenakan kaos, Array sudah sejak lama tahu tak ada tanda apapun di leher Chris. Tapi entah kenapa Array percaya devil yang ia lihat malam itu adalah Chris! Dia jadi kesal sendiri. Apalagi 2 hari sebelumnya, Chris pernah bicara sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

' _Kalau aku melukaimu, apakah kau akan marah? Apakah kau akan dendam dan benci padaku?'_

Pertanyaan Chris waktu itu tak pernah Array menjawabnya. Pada saat itu, Chris bicara sambil membelakangi Array sehingga Array tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Chris saat itu.

Ketika Array mulai resah, malam yang gelap itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Jendela terbuka gusar di tiup angin malam yang kencang. Arraypun terkejut. Dan saat itu, seseorang menampakkan diri dihadapannya dengan jubah serba hitamnya...

...

Ryen berlari terburu-buru menuju apartemen Vanessa. Dan ternyata dua sahabat lain juga sudah berkumpul. Tapi dimana Array? Lynes, Ivanna, Vanessa rupanya belum memberitahu berita malam ini pada Array dan juga Array sulit untuk di hubungi. Apalagi, Array adalah fairies yang belum memiliki kekuatan sempurna!

Ada kemungkinan devil menyerangnya!

Dan tanpa basa-basi, keempat fairies berubah dan menuju kediaman Array dan Chris. Dan benar saja, Array lenyap dan yang tersisa hanya kertas bercorak tulisan darah yang bertuliskan.

" **Datangi halaman sekolah Fair-TeRr-Vil jika ingin teman kalian selamat!"**

"Bagaimana ini? Array sudah tertangkap." Lynes mulai panik. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, Vanessa memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Array.

"Tunggu! Ini mungkin jebakan!" Cegah Ryen. "Kita sudah jelas tahu jam 00.00 nanti adalah bulan purnama total!"

Perkataan Ryen di benarkan. Tapi, tak ada cara lain! Ditambah lagi, Hund Other tak ada di saat seperti ini! Dan tak ada yang mau mendengarkan Ryen. Yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah menyelamatkan Array! Dan pada akhirnya, semua setuju untuk menyelamatkan kawannya itu!

...

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, langkah fairies terhenti saat mereka melihat sosok devil yang melayang-layang di udara di dekat tiang bendera dan menatap dingin para fairies. Nampak di samping mereka terlihat Array bersamanya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Para fairies melotot sempurna. Apa yang Array ceritakan memang benar! Karena, the devil yang membawa Array itu adalah CHRIS!

Belum sempat mereka melangkah untuk menyelamatkan Array. Tiba-tiba keempat devil lain muncul menghadang mereka.

Kali ini keempatnya benar-benar semakin di kejutkan. Sosok yang selama ini mereka cinta... STEVEN, NOVAL, NICKY dan SHINICHI benar adalah sosok perubahan devil sempurna. Penjahat yang selama ini mereka cari...

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Vanessa sambil melotot melihat Steven.

"Tentu saja mungkin, pacarku yang cantik." Jawab Steven sambil menyeringai.

...

Array tersadar. Saat ia baru membuka mata, ia melihat teman-temannya sedang bertarung dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Dan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terasa melayang, Array baru sadar kalau saat ini ia sudah ditawan oleh Chris. "APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!" Array terasa terpukul tak percaya lelaki yang selama ini ia percayai adalah sosok laki-laki kejam bernama DEVIL.

"Tenanglah..." ungkap Chris dengan nada kecil dan wajah dingin. Membuat Array ingin memangis saja ini benar-benar sosok Chris yang ia kenal...

DEVILS unggul dalam pertarungan ini. Terlebih lagi organisasi mereka lebih dahulu bangkit ketimbang para FAIRIES. Dan pada akhirnya, keempatnya juga tertangkap di tangan orang yang mereka kasihi...

Ivanna, Lynes, Ryen, Vanessa dan Array diikat bersamman dan di letakkan di gambar yang di tengahnya trdapat lukisan bintang. Dan para devil berdiri di masing-masing ujung gambar bintang.

"Hebat! Hebat! Devil anak-anakku! Kalian benar-benar cerdik dan gesit!" Black Lord muncul sambil bertepuk tangan bersama bawahannya, Ganz. "Fairies-fairies ini masih bocah. Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan-kekuatan dari para fairies cantik ini, aku akan menghancurkan dunia fairies! Nah! Kita mulai saja ritualnya!" Fairies kaget saat tahu orang yang menjadi pimpinan ini adalah Black Lord atau Rotz! Namun, saat ini keadaan fairies sangat tak menguntungkan dan apa dikata tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka!

Black Lord menghampiri meja batu persegi panjang yang ada di tempat ritual dan membaringkan dirinya di atas sana. Tepat dibawah cahaya bulan. "Ayo mulailah!" Perintahnya.

Lalu, devil mengangkat tangan kanan mereka menuju arah fairies. "Bulan, berilah kekuatan. Ambil cahaya bintang. Beri kekuatan pada tuan kami." Mereka mengucap mantra secara bersamaan. "kupersembahkan, lima fairies untuk—"

"HUND OTHER'S POWER!"

BOOM! Ledakan di tempat ritual terjadi. Ternyata Hund Other datang bersama Fairies Quee yang cantik jelita dan membebaskan para fairies.

Melihat devil yang berpencar dan melarikan diri, fairies queen memerintahkan para fairies untuk mengejar mereka.

Black Lord murka dengan segera ia meyerang fairies queen sedangkan Ganz bertarung melawan Hund Other.

Array berhenti. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menghadap kearah para devil. Vanessa kaget. "Array! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Chris... ini aku. Kembalilah."

Chris tak merespon. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Sprikle Fire!"

"Array! Awas!" Ryen berhasil menyelamatkan Array. "Yang kau lakukan itu ceroboh sekali!" Ungkap Ryen. Merasa terpojok, Ivanna mengisyaratkan untuk satu lawan satu sehingga mereka berpencar dan membuat kumpulan devil juga berpencar.

Antara lain, Lynes yang bisa di temukan oleh Nicky...

"Nicky. Kenapa kau begini? Apa kau lupa kau telah menyelamatkanku?!"

Nicky terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya. Devil semuanya sudah di kendalikan dari kejauhan oleh Black Lord sehingga hati dan jiwa mereka membeku. Lynes sedih melihat keadaan Nicky yang sudah sperti boneka tali itu! dan lalu, tanpa ragu Lynes memeluknya...

"AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI!"

...

Ivanna nampak lusuh karena kekuatan Shinichi kedua terhebat dari para devil.

"Shinichi! Kau pernah bilang! Aku dewasa! Manis! Dan kau mendekapku penuh kasih! Kumohon ingatlah itu, Shinichi!" Ujar Ivanna kesal. Shinichi yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Shinichi yang ia mau! Dengan segera, Ivanna berlari mendekap laki-laki yang sperti adik kecilnya...

"AKU MOHON, INGATLAH SEMUANYA!"

...

Sedangkan Vanessa dengan Steven. Setelah mereka perang besar dan tak mau mengalah dan pada akhirnya penampilan mereka berdua yang brutal, Vanessa terpaksa mengalah dengan laki-laki berkekuatan paling hebat diantara para devil itu.

"Heh... entah kenapa, aku senang ketika kau mengatakan aku baik hati." Ungkap Vanessa. Steven masih terdiam... "Tapi kenapa kau sebodoh ini! Padahal kau sudah menempati hatiku! Kenapa jahat seperti ini?!" Ungkap Vanessa sambil menitikkan air mata. Lalu, ia berusaha keras memeluk tubuh dingin Steven...

"JANGAN SEPERTI INI, STEV!"

...

Keadaan Ryen bersama Noval. Noval yang ada di depannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Noval yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Noval... apa benar kau Noval?" Noval terdiam. "Jika kau Noval, mana senyum manismu? Dimana dirimu yang sabar melihat kejutekanku?!" Isak Ryen sambil berlari untuk mendekap Noval.

"MANA NOVALKU?!"

...

Kalung bintang yang menyertai mereka bersinar. Cinta suci para fairies memberikan kekuatan lebih pada Fairies Queen dan berhasilkan melumpuhkan kekasihnya tercinta, Black Lord.

"APAPUN YANG TERJADI PADAKU KARENA DIRIMU, AKU AKAN TERIMA ASALKAN KAU TERUS BERSAMAKU, CHRIS!" Teriak Array dalam dekapan Chris.

Kekuatan cinta mereka dapat melumpuhkan kejahatan hitam yang terjadi pada devil. Lalu, saat pertarungan sudah berakhir dan hari menjelang pagi, Devil yang kembali menjadi laki-laki biasanya tersadar. Namun, ia tak mengingat apapun tentang kejahatan mereka.

Para fairies senang tak ada yang gugur dalam pertarungan antara fairies dan devil. Misi mereka di dunia ini selesai dan fairies Queen menawarkan mereka untuk kembali kedunia fairies dan menjadi putri angkat di dunia fairies. Namun, kelimanya menolak.

Mereka berjanji akan menjaga kekasih mereka dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Lalu, tumbuh cinta sejati pada mereka semua dimulai dari Nol.

Dan...

~HAPPY ENDING~

Thank You for Your Time to Read This Fanfiction.

Review, Please.

NB : FF Lain, masih belum di lanjut. tunggu banyak request dulu ya.

See Ya !


End file.
